


Como debió ser

by Simplenerv



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplenerv/pseuds/Simplenerv
Summary: La aldea recién se recuperaba del ataque del zorro de nueve colasMuchas viviendas y familias destruidas, culpa de las pérdidas que provoco el ataque en KonohaEn medio de todo ese desastre, un niño lloraba la pérdida de sus padres, pero tuvo que detenerse al ser llamado por un Anbu, que le informó sobre que Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage, quería verloTuvo una plática con el Tercer Hokage, donde contrario a lo que Iruka creía, no quería regañarlo, sólo encargarle una misiónA palabras del mayor, una misión muy importante...Este trabajo no implica relaciones entre niños, así que no es Shota
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 34
Kudos: 50





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que tratara sosbre el crecimiento de Iruka y Kakashi, el avance en su relación de conocidos, amigos y al final amantes, esto sera cuando sean adultos
> 
> Ssunaru habra cuando los niños esten grandes, y habra ligeras diferencias en la historia de sasuke

La aldea recién se recuperaba del ataque del zorro de nueve colas

Muchas viviendas y familias destruidas, culpa de las pérdidas que provoco el ataque en Konoha

En medio de todo ese desastre, un niño lloraba la pérdida de sus padres, pero tuvo que detenerse al ser llamado por un Anbu, que le informó sobre que Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage, quería verlo

Habían pasado días y en esos días donde el pequeño niño de cabello castaño no quería estar solo, había echo travesuras, travesuras que tal vez se habían pasado de la raya y por eso había llamado la atención del Hokage

El hombre era muy respetado y sabía lo importante que era atender el llamado, por lo que dejo su tristeza de lado y decidió atender el llamado del tercero, con el Anbu escoltándolo en todo momento

El Anbu era joven, de seguro no le ganaba más que unos cuantos años al niño de 11 años que recién había perdido a sus padres

Cuando llego con el Hokage, el Anbu despareció, pero el castaño tenía la impresión de que aún seguía ahí

El Tercer Hokage estaba sentado en el suelo, con una mesa y dos tazas de té humeantes frente a él

Tuvo una plática con el Tercer Hokage, donde contrario a lo que Iruka creía, no quería regañarlo, sólo encargarle una misión

A palabras del mayor, una misión muy importante

–Iruka Umino ¿cierto? – el castaño asintió y reverencio al hombre

–Sí, Hokage-sama– respondió tan tenso como le permitía estar su cuerpo

–No quiero regañarte– aseguro el hombre viejo, aunque no tanto, todavía –sé de tus travesuras en la aldea y créeme que me has llamado la atención–

–Lo siento Hokage-sama– el castaño se avergonzó aún más de sí mismo, pues no podía creer que el propio Hokage tuviera que llamarlo para reprenderlo de sus acciones

–Como dije, no quiero regañarte– aseguro el hombre, logrando que el niño levantara la mirada para ver como era invitado a tomar un lugar frente al Hokage –quiero pedirte algo–

Esto llamó la atención de Iruka, quien se sentó en el lugar indicado por el anciano

–¿Qué cosa? – no creía que hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer por el Hokage, así que estaba interesado por la tarea que le encomendarían

–Tú más que nadie entiende el concepto de soledad– aseguro el hombre anciano, encendiendo una pipa y colocándola en su boca sin dejar de hablar –perdiste a tus padres en el ataque del zorro del nueve colas y has estado llorando su perdida desde entonces–

Iruka apretó los puños, en señal de que no le gustaba recordar tales sucesos

–Ese monstruo me quito a mis padres– su dolor y odio hablaban por él, la soledad había calado más que nunca en su vida una vez que sus padres ya no estuvieron presentes

–Tus padres dieron la vida por salvar la aldea– corrigió el hombre con calma, sabía que el niño no superaría la pérdida con tan poco tiempo, pero era el único disponible para aceptar lo que estaba dispuesto a pedirle –y por ello, sabes lo doloroso que es crecer sin padres–

Llamó a alguien detrás de las puertas que les daban privacidad

De nuevo apareció el Anbu, en sus brazos, llevaba un bulto de mantas algo sucias que tenían movimiento

A Sarutobi se le encogió el corazón cuando tomo entre sus brazos el bulto, revelando que dentro había un pequeño niño con unos pocos días de nacido

Era un pequeño bebé de cabello rubio y con marcas en las mejillas, sus ojos seguían sin abrirse y su cara aún era rosada y arrugada, pero podía distinguirse que adquiriría un color canela más bajo que del niño de enfrente

Iruka miró al hombre sorprendido, sin quitar sus ojos del pequeño

Todos en la aldea reconocerían a ese niño

Se trataba del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, para Iruka, se trataba del niño que mantenía aprisionado a la bestia que asesino a sus padres

–¿Qué hace ese niño aquí? – para Iruka resultaba difícil encontrarse cara a cara con el objeto de su reciente resentimiento

–Al igual que tú, este pequeño no tiene padres– nadie tenía idea que el niño era hijo del Cuarto Hokage y que este había perdido su vida junto a su esposa para salvar la aldea, dejando a su cuidado al pequeño

Los aldeanos lo único que sabían, es que era el niño que habían utilizado para encerrar al zorro de nueve colas

La misma bestia que había destruido la aldea y que había tomado incontables vidas

Esa era la razón del porque el pequeño era víctima de miradas como la que Iruka tenía en ese momento

Odio, ira, dolor, resentimiento, tenía pocos días de nacido, pero ya era víctima del rechazo de una aldea entera

Hiruzen no quería algo así para el pequeño, quería que recibiera el amor que sus padres no habían logrado darle

Y creía que el mejor para ese trabajo era el castaño de cicatriz en la nariz

Ambos compartían algo en común, les habían arrebatado a sus padres a una corta edad y habían sido víctimas del mal trato de los adultos en la aldea

Tenía el presentimiento de que si lograba que se conectaran en algún tipo de amistad o familiaridad, podrían sobrellevar lo vivido hasta ahora

–Quiero que cuides de él– fue claro, directo y certero en su proposición

–¡Es imposible! – de un salto se puso de pie ante lo escuchado

El castaño, ignorante de los planes del tercero, se negó rotundamente

Ya tenía suficiente con que le hayan quitado a sus padres, ¿ahora querían que se hiciera cargo del culpable?

Para Iruka, quien no entendía porque era importante que el cuidara del pequeño, fue una petición irrazonable del tercero, una petición que quien sabe que consecuencias le traería

Además, no era un adulto todavía, ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí mismo

¿Cómo esperaba el viejo que pudiera cuidar a un niño recién nacido?

–Yo no puedo cuidar de ese niño, no tengo la edad ni tampoco quiero hacerlo, además– respiro, agitado ante la posibilidad de que no pudiera negarse –¿Cómo espera que me haga cargo de él, si apenas tengo para cuidarme a mi mismo? –

–Se te otorgará el dinero y los recursos necesarios para que cuides de él y satisfagas tus propias necesidades– hablo el Hokage, como si ya hubiese previsto las negativas o los peros por los que se negaría Iruka

–El dinero no es el problema– negó repetidas veces con la cabeza –el problema es que usted quiere que cuide de él-

Señalo al niño que hasta el momento no había hecho ningún sonido, apenas y se había movido, como si supiera que debía mantenerse quieto y en silencio durante la conversación

–Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki– le corrige educadamente el hombre, también volteando a ver al pequeño en sus brazos –él no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió–

–Él no– respondió con enfado el niño –pero la cosa dentro de él sí–

Sarutobi suspiró cansinamente ante la terquedad del niño de coleta, sabía que convencerle no sería fácil, pero esperaba que el que compartieran una situación similar hiciera más fácil las cosas

–Iruka, este niño no tiene a nadie– el viejo Hokage decidió apelar al sentimiento de compasión que sabía se escondía debajo de ese ceño fruncido –al igual que tú, esta solo y te pido que lo cuides no como una orden– aclaró el hombre al ver como la guardia del chico se desmoronaba –si no como un favor para que ambos se hagan compañía mutuamente y sanen ese sentimiento de soledad en su interior–

Las palabras del anciano dejaron en silencio a Iruka, quien volvió a sentarse lentamente para pensar con cuidado lo dicho

No estaba obligado a aceptar, pero rechazar un pedido del Hokage sería lo mismo que rechazar la bondad que le tuvo al no castigarlo por sus acciones

–¿Dice que usted pagara por todos sus gastos? –

Al final, no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar a regañadientes

–Así es– el Tercero, un poco más animado, decidió agradecer a los dioses por este cambio de parecer en el niño –te lo agradezco Iruka–

–Sólo hago esto porque usted me lo pide– responde molesto el castaño, levantándose de su sitio –no prometo nada– le dejo en claro al hombre que no tenía planeado encariñarse con el niño

–Lo sé– para Sarutobi, este sólo era un pequeño paso para aliviar la soledad de dos almas que se necesitaban –aun así te agradezco el esfuerzo–

El castaño se dio la vuelta listo para irse, antes de que el Hokage le llamara para una ultima cosa

–Espera, ¿no planeas llevarlo contigo? –

Iruka miró al anciano, ofreciendo en brazos al niño que seguía igual de tranquilo en todo el rato que tuvieron la plática

La idea de cargarlo no le fue atractiva y decidió darle la espalda antes de avanzar hasta la puerta

–Esperaré por él en mi casa– aclaro antes de salir, sin darle una segunda mirada al pequeño huérfano que reposaba en los brazos del Hokage

…

Una vez el castaño salió de la Torre del Hokage, el Anbu de antes se apareció para hablar con el tercero

Era un Anbu joven, de 13 años de edad, llevaba una máscara como todos los Anbu y lo único distinguible de su persona era un cabello platinado que no alcanzaba a esconder la máscara

–Se que tienes preguntas Kakashi– hablo el viejo, apagando la pipa ante la presencia de un bebé que aun tenía en sus brazos –puedes hacerlas–

–¿No es mejor si el niño queda a su cuidado? – el chico de cabello platinado fue directo, sin esperar un segundo antes de aclarar sus dudas

–Sería lo mejor– admitió el hombre –lamentablemente, tengo niños de los que encargarme y uno más no le agradara mucho a mi esposa– admitió con pena, él que mas quisiera aceptar al pequeño rubio bajo su ala, pero tenía una familia propia de la que ocuparse y no estaba seguro como crecería en su ambiente familiar

–Entonces, ¿Por qué encargarle un bebé a un niño? – para el Anbu esto era lo que más le había llamado la atención

El castaño no estaba para nada encantado con el pequeño y no estaba seguro como le iría cuidándolo

–Iruka es alguien que perdió a sus padres hace poco, él al igual que tú, entiende el dolor que significa perder a un ser querido– para esta respuesta, el platinado ya tenía otra pregunta preparada para el hombre anciano

–En ese caso, ¿Por qué no darme a mí al niño? – era una duda que venía rondando en su cabeza

Él era el único estudiante que quedaba del cuarto Hokage, además, tenía mayor edad que el niño al que el Hokage le había encargado la misión y tenia el sueldo de Anbu que le permitiría encargarse de todo lo relacionado con las necesidades del niño

Kakashi Hatake consideraba que él estaba mejor calificado para encargarse del hijo de su maestro

El tercer Hokage, por otro lado, no parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que había llamado específicamente a ese niño para encargarle tal tarea, que a ojos del enmascarado, era una misión de vital importancia

–Kakashi, no te lo pedí a ti porque te necesito para estar ahí para ellos– le tranquilizo el Hokage

Sabía la importancia que le daba el niño al hijo de su maestro, era lo ultimo que le quedaba de él y entendía su necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo a toda costa

–¿Quiere que los vigile? – pregunto el chico, su rostro no era visible, pero su tono indicaba escepticismo

–Ambos son jóvenes y necesitan de la supervisión de un adulto– aseguró el hombre anciano, acomodando mejor al niño al verle hacer gestos de incomodidad –lamentablemente, no hay adulto que comprenda su situación, por ello creo que tu eres mejor para cuidar de ellos–

–Planea que actúe como su protector– no era una pregunta y el tercero lo sabía

–Sólo si estas dispuesto– el hombre ofreció en brazos al pequeño –entenderé si te niegas–

El platinado vio un momento los brazos extendidos del Hokage, donde reposaba el pequeño rubio envuelto en mantas, tan parecido a su fallecido maestro a excepción de las marcas en sus mejillas

–Negarme sería lo último que haría– tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño, quien emitió un pequeño gemido antes de acomodarse en los delgados brazos del platinado y quedarse en silencio nuevamente

–Te lo agradezco Kakashi– el hombre miro con una sonrisa la imagen del enmascarado con el bebe entre sus brazos

–No– el chico acaricio con cuidado la mejilla del pequeño, a pesar de los guantes que llevaba, sentía que podía sentir a la perfección el calor que emitía el pequeño –soy yo quien le agradece–

El viejo vio como el chico se daba media vuelta y desaparecía

Había algo que no le había dicho a Kakashi, y es que así como esperaba que Iruka y Naruto curaran su soledad mutuamente, también tenía la esperanza de que ambos curaran la soledad del Anbu

Porque los tres se necesitaban para sanar mutuamente

…

Cuando Iruka Umino se despertó al día siguiente, creyó que los sucesos del día anterior habían sido todo un sueño

El Anbu, la plática con el Hokage, el favor que este le pidió, el estar frente a frente con el culpable de sus desgracias

Todo, todo fue un sueño o eso había creído

No fue hasta que escucho a alguien tocando la puerta de la casa que antes compartía con sus padres, que se dio cuenta que no era así

Cuando atendió, se encontró con el mismo Anbu de sus sueños en la puerta de su casa, con el mismo niño rubio que había soñado, entre sus brazos

No tuvo ni tiempo de exclamar con sorpresa cuando el chico de cabello plateado, apenas lo vio, se dio la vuelta para darle órdenes a un par de ninjas que no había visto antes

–Listo chicos, adelante, metan todo– movió su brazo indicando que podían pasar, dejando en el otro al pequeño que no se movió a pesar del ruido que hacia quien le cargaba

Iruka estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el montón de ninjas pasaron sin importarles la cara que pusiera el dueño de la casa

Metieron cajas, muebles e incluso trastes, recipientes especiales para bebés tales como biberones y platos o vasos pequeños, del tamaño adecuado para una pequeña persona

Además también parecían traer víveres en cajas, de las cuales sobresalían montones de leche en polvo

El castaño estaba que no se creía lo rápido que se movían, casi como si acomodar las cosas del niño en un hogar fuera una tarea urgente

Miró al Anbu que aún se mantenía en la puerta, recargado en el marco y mirando con especial atención al niño de la cicatriz

–¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? – pregunto el chico, acercándose al niño mayor tanto en edad como en estatura

El Anbu sólo se quedo en silencio, mirándole fijamente o eso creyó el castaño que hacía, ya que la máscara no dejaba ver su rostro

–El Tercer Hokage no me dijo nada sobre que traerían sus cosas hoy– señalo a los hombres que no habían tardado mucho en encontrar donde acomodar lo traído –además, esta es casa ajena, no pueden entrar sólo porque se les da la gana–

El Anbu sólo se mantuvo en silencio, mirando como el de la cicatriz se quejaba sin descanso de lo groseros que habían sido al entrar sin invitación y de como el tercero no le había avisado de nada

Bajo su mirada al pequeño entre sus brazos, el rubio seguía profundamente dormido, aún no era su hora de comida, por lo que el pequeño estaba descansando tranquilamente en sus brazos

–¿Me estas escuchando? – levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del castaño

Se había dado cuenta que le había estado ignorando en lo que despotricaba contra él y los hombres que habían traído las cosas del bebé

A Kakashi no le importo tener su atención, de echo, se le ocurrió algo mejor en lo que ocupara toda esa energía

–¿Quieres cargarlo? – esa pregunta desmantelo todas las defensas del castaño

De ser fiero, paso a un pequeño niño asustado y retrocedió notablemente en cuanto a atacarle se trataba

Se dio la vuelta, ocultando de inmediato ese fragmento de debilidad que había mostrado y se mostró frío al responder

–Si ya te cansaste de cargarlo, puedes dejarlo en la cama– se retiró a ver que los ninjas no hicieran un desastre en su casa

Era un niño, pero la limpieza y el orden eran su prioridad, así que no dejaría que alguno de ellos hiciera algún alboroto en su hogar

El platinado sólo observo su retirada, detrás de su máscara tenia un rostro triste y cansado que miraba al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos  
Según veía, al castaño le tomaría un tiempo aceptar al pequeño

Los ninjas le informaron que habían terminado de acomodar todo

Kakashi al no ver más al castaño, decidió dejar al niño en las mantas en el suelo, que imaginaba funcionaban como la cama para el niño menor

Antes de retirarse, dejó una serie de instrucciones sobre la mesa del comedor que hablaban de que hacer con el pequeño una vez se despertara, para que el otro no batallara tanto a la hora de encargarse de él

–Vámonos–

…

Iruka se quedó fuera de su casa, esperando a que el montón de extraños se retirara

Sólo quería un tiempo a solas, para él, para pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado en tan pocos días

El dolor por la pérdida de sus padres aún seguía latente, y el estar en la casa donde antes hubiese compartido tiempo con ellos, aumentaba ese dolor

A veces soñaba con que despertaría y sus padres estarían ahí, esperándolo para desayunar

Pero se habían ido, y era un hecho que debía comenzar a aceptar

La casa en la que alguna vez fue feliz, se había convertido en una cárcel de recuerdos

Le era imposible permanecer por mucho tiempo dentro de ella porque le recordaba lo que ya no tenía

Lo que ya no podía recuperar

Ahora, le era imposible abandonar su hogar

Estaba obligado a cuidar en él a un pequeño

Un bebé

El mismo niño que se había convertido en el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi

La misma bestia que le había arrebatado la vida a sus padres

Y él tenía que cuidar del niño que le aprisionaba, por ende, cuidaba de la criatura también

No hacía falta decir el conflicto que le resultaba tal pensamiento

De todas las personas, ¿Por qué él?

¿Era un castigo por comportarse como lo hizo?

No estaba seguro de sí quería saberlo, pero esperaba no estar traicionando a sus padres con esto

Él no quería cuidar del niño que tenía al monstruo

Ya que se lo había pedido el Hokage, realmente no había tenido elección

Además, ¿realmente estaba preparado?

Sentía que se le había sido entregada una responsabilidad que nadie más quería

El niño zorro, el monstruo, el demonio, habían tantos apodos para un pequeño niño

Iruka no había querido llamar de ninguna de esa forma a un bebé

La cosa es que estaba el hecho innegable de que la criatura dentro de él, el zorro de nueve colas, era quien había terminado con la vida de sus padres

Se los habían arrebatado, había quedado sin ellos a tan corta edad y nadie parecía realmente recordar esto último

¿Iruka tenía la culpa de que, en vez de ver a un niño pequeño que necesitaba de protección, terminara viendo al zorro demonio?

Por supuesto que no

Quería tanto poder ser capaz de ver al niño como un pequeño más, como un bebé normal

Le era imposible

Cuando vio a los ninjas salir, en especial al Anbu y al ver que no tenía un bulto entre sus brazos, se resigno a su destino

Había una criatura que necesitaba de su cuidado y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

Tampoco podía dejar al niño a su suerte, no era así como le habían criado sus padres, no podía ser cruel con ese bebé por mucho que lo quisiera

Su deber, para con el Hokage, y como un reto para sí mismo, era cuidar del pequeño

Tenía que encargarse de él

Debía cuidar de Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Necesito ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los primero meses de un recién nacido son relativamente fáciles, pero cuando no gozas de la experiencia, la primera vez es como librar una guerra contigo mismo
> 
> A veces sólo es necesario admitir que contigo mismo no es suficiente y se necesita ayuda
> 
> Después de todo, tus esfuerzos al final son recompensados

Cuando volvió a entrar en su hogar, lo primero que notó fue que tan cambiada estaba la vivienda

Su hogar había pasado de ser simple, a ser un lugar acondicionado para un bebé que dentro de poco haría sus desastres en cuanto aprendiera a usar sus cuatro extremidades para gatear y posteriormente, caminar

Claro que Iruka esperaba poder deshacerse del niño antes de lograr tal hazaña

Una vez que iniciara con momentos como sus primeros pasos o balbucear, estaba seguro de que ya no podría dejar ir al pequeño al presenciar tales sucesos

Y no sería por la emotividad del momento, sino porque había sido parte de ellos y eso significaba que aunque no lo quisiera, su vida estaba entrelazada a la del pequeño

Ese era un escenario que quería evitar por todos los medios

Ignorando la incomodidad de su actual hogar, el castaño decidió prepararse el desayuno

Entre tanto ajetreo de ninjas, muebles y un niño de por medio, no había querido comer con ellos presentes, pero el hambre llamaba y él no planeaba ignorarlo

Después de comer, se dio cuenta que había dormido poco, y como no tenía que ir a la academia aún gracias a las reparaciones de la aldea, decidió que podía dormir por un poco más

Cuando llego al futon donde planeaba dormitar, noto un bulto pequeño y regordete en medio

El bebé de mota rubia, mejillas con marquitas de zorro y de piel acanelada y ligeramente rojiza, dormitaba tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados y con una respiración lenta

El chico de cicatriz en la nariz tardó un momento antes de decidir acostarse lo más alejado posible del niño

No le importaba que el niño ocupara justo la parte central de la cama, no tenía problema con acomodarse de lado y acostarse de tal forma que casi tocara el suelo

Por supuesto que no le interesaba y mucho menos, le molestaba

Nótese el sarcasmo

…

No sabe cuanto tiempo duro con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en dormirse, pero pudo sentir que no fue mucho cuando se despertó sobresaltado por un llanto ensordecedor

–¿Qué demonios? – hizo una inspección rápida de su entorno antes de caer en cuenta de donde provenía el sonido

El pequeño que horas antes dormía plácidamente, ahora soltaba berridos, gimoteos y gritos en un llanto desesperado por atención

–¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?! – alterado por la situación y molesto por la abrupta interrupción de su sueño, no tomó en cuenta que el pequeño no lograría responderle

Concentrado en detener el llanto, quiso tomar al pequeño en brazos antes de detenerse ante la duda

No quería tomar al pequeño, cargarlo contra su pecho como si fuera suyo sería establecer un vínculo y era lo último que necesitaba tener con el asesino de sus padres

Así que incluso con el llanto del infante de fondo, retrocedió ante la oscura idea de cargarlo y decidió olerlo antes de decidir si necesitaba un cambio de pañal

Corrió a la sala, tomando con cuidado uno de los pañales, talco y papel antes de correr de regreso con el pequeño

De nuevo ahí estaba la incertidumbre de tocarlo, la duda de lo que el contacto con el niño significaría

No quería tener nada que ver con él, no quería implicarle por ningún medio que estaba ahí para él

Estaba obligado a cuidarlo, pero no significaba que tenía que tener sentimientos familiares de por medio

Miró por segundos al infante, notando como su rostro había cambiado de rosado a rojo en sus segundos de duda y eso le asusto

Estaba exigiendo ayuda con el único medio que tenía, el llanto, e Iruka sólo perdía el tiempo con sus dudas

Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que el aire se le fuera por completo al bebé, así que se mentalizo

El contacto es necesario en el cuidado se repitió mentalmente antes de quitar las mantas que envolvían en un pequeño bulto al niño y checar su pañal

La decepción y el agotamiento llegaron a él cuando notó que el pañal que llevaba seguía limpio para ser reemplazados con la preocupación

El bebé llevaba horas llorando, tanto que había comenzado a tornarse de un preocupante rojo que pasaba rápidamente a azul por la falta de aire y el castaño seguía sin saber cual era la razón detrás de su llanto

–Por favor, dime que es lo que quieres– la desesperación estaba terminando con la paciencia del castaño y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos ante el miedo que le provocaba pensar en que el niño no dejara de llorar hasta que se quedara sin aire a causa suya

–Tiene hambre– una voz le hizo distraerse del pequeño frente a él y cambiar su vista cansada y nublada por las lágrimas al marco de la ventana

Un joven, no, un Anbu se encontraba en la ventana, en cuclillas, cruzado de brazos y descansando su cabeza sobre el marco lateral de ella

–¿Qué…? – quiso preguntar por la presencia en la ventana de su hogar, sobre un extraño ninja que además de todo era un Anbu antes de ser interrumpido por un nuevo berreo del niño a su cuidado

Tomo en cuenta las palabras del extraño dirigiéndose con rapidez a la cocina

Busco entre lo víveres traídos hasta encontrar las bolsas llenas de leche en polvo

Tomó una de ellas y corrió de regreso al bebé ofreciéndola al pequeño mientras la abría

–¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunta el platinado deteniendo al castaño

–Le doy de comer– señala lo obvio intentando de nueva cuenta ofrecer la leche en polvo

–No puedes darle de comer eso– la severa afirmación del hombre llama su atención con pesar

–¿Por qué no? – mira la bolsa antes de enseñársela al chico de la máscara –es leche y los bebés toman leche–

–No en polvo– corrige el joven y es entonces cuando Iruka cae en su error

–Debe ser leche líquida– menciona mientras mira el polvo en sus manos cuando se le ocurre una idea –creo que se que hacer, cuídalo– señala al niño antes de correr de nuevo a la cocina

El Anbu sin estar seguro del todo de que hacer se queda en su lugar mirando al pequeño que llora

Decide apiadarse de su cara roja y sus mejillas con rastros de lágrimas secas al cargarlo

Lo arrulla un poco, acallando de a poco su llanto, sin embargo los gemidos y quejidos se siguen escuchando pues el hambre del niño sigue sin ser acallada

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el chico de coleta esta mezclando la leche con agua y poniéndola a calentar en los medios disponibles que tenía

Con un baño maría

Cuando termino corrió de nuevo para darle de comer al infante, deteniéndose al observar la escena del Anbu calmando al rubio

–¿La tienes? – el platinado al darse cuenta de la presencia de Iruka, pregunto por lo que necesitaban para acallar el llanto del niño

–Aquí esta– ofrece el biberón al mismo tiempo que le es ofrecido el niño –¿Qué? – pregunta con extrañeza sin saber como responder a los brazos extendidos del otro

–Toma– los brazos extendidos del enmascarado siguieron estándolo –cárgalo–

–No lo hare– el menor de inmediato retrae sus manos y en consecuencia el biberón

–Tienes que cargarlo para alimentarlo– insiste el mayor ante la negativa del otro

–Puedo alimentarlo sin cargarlo– refuta el chico con el biberón en manos

–Quiero ver eso– responde sarcástico sin creerse que el otro pueda lograr tal hazaña

–Déjalo en el futon– señala con la cabeza cruzando los brazos –y lo verás–

El Anbu se queda de pie sin estar seguro de las palabras del otro antes de rendirse por la terquedad y dejar al niño del nuevo en las mantas en el suelo

No hace falta decir que el llanto volvió a ser tan insoportable como al inicio

El castaño respiro un par de veces antes de acomodar la cabeza del niño con una almohada debajo de él

Entonces inició el darle de comer con el biberón

La cabeza del niño estaba acomodado de tal forma que el niño no se ahogaría con el biberón y ya que estaba acostado, tampoco parecía importarle mucho la posición en la que se encontraba

Ciertamente, el castaño había logrado encontrar una forma de evitar cargar al niño

Con el llanto silenciado y el hambre del niño calmada, el castaño pudo respirar una vez más en calma

Cuando quiso agradecerle al extraño por su ayuda, este ya se había ido

Dejándolos solos nuevamente a los dos

…

Con la primera crisis pasada, ya que el niño se durmió después de ser alimentado, el castaño tuvo que pensar en diversas formas de pasar su tiempo

Una de ellas fue limpiar la casa, omitiendo levantar el futon, tuvo que limpiar y sacudir el resto de la casa

Porque ahora que tenía una visita temporal, tenía al menos que mostrar que el lugar era limpio

Y por visita temporal, se refería al niño claramente, porque como seguía pensando no pasaría mucho más tiempo con él

La limpieza era primordial, al igual que lo demás, eso le recordaba que tenía que cambiar y bañar al niño

Aún tenía dudas de sobre como haría eso; pero suponía que aprendía sobre la marcha

Por ahora se mantendría ocupado limpiando, así aclaraba su mente y corazón

Después de un tiempo escucho al niño toser con esfuerzo, rápidamente corrió al lugar de donde sabía provenía el ruido y encontró al pequeño vomitando y devolviendo lo que le había dado de comer

Asustado ante la idea de que la comida le había caído mal, decidió correr al hospital más cercano, antes de volver a detenerse al intentar cargar al niño

De nuevo la duda y la preocupación se mezclaron, pero entendió que tenía que hacer algo al menos si la posibilidad de cargarlo esta descartada

Volteó al niño y colocó una almohada a su espalda para que pudiera mantener su posición de lado y lo limpió lo mejor que pudo con toallitas de papel

El olor de la leche amarga y de un pañal sucio invadieron su nariz y no tuvo de otra que entender a la mala que el niño necesitaba de un urgente cambio tanto de pañal como de ropa

Cuanto más quería evitarlo, más parecía que pronto, de una manera u otra, tendría que cargar al niño

Y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer

Antes de hacer nada, primero limpio la leche vomitada y le quito la ropa manchada y sucia

El niño al parecer había pasado por el susto de casi ahogarse y con la molestia del pañal había comenzado a llorar nuevamente

Iruka quiso mecerlo desde el lugar donde estaba el niño, pero eso no apaciguó el llanto ni los gimoteos

Y con la reciente regurgitación de su alimento no dado hace pocos minutos, estaba seguro que el niño volvía a tener el estómago vacío

Ahora tenía triple problema

Un niño sucio, hambriento y hecho del baño llorando incontrolablemente

Era demasiado para que un niño de once años pudiera hacerse cargo

Además ahora tenía que lavar el futon que estaba manchado con la leche devuelta y debía quitar al niño del lugar sucio y maloliente

Lo peor es que acababa de limpiar toda la casa

Este día la suerte no estaba de su lado  
…

El Hokage estaba tomando un poco de té cuando el llamado de un invitado inesperado interrumpió su descanso

Al imaginarse de quien podría tratarse por el informe de cierto Anbu, le dijo al ninja que le aviso que lo hiciera pasar de inmediato

Debía decirse que la visita fue esperada, pero no la manera en la que llegó

El niño castaño de coleta, llegó lleno de polvo blanco y sucio, con un niño con nada más que un pañal con un hedor terrible en brazos

Por el rostro demacrado y ansioso del niño más grande intuyo que el primer día cuidando del infante representó un gran problema para el chico Umino

–Iruka– hablo Sarutobi sin dejar de estar impresionado por la imagen del niño delante de él –veo que finalmente te decidiste a cargarlo– señalo al ser esa la primera cosa que le sorprendió al verlo

El niño recuperando el aire se detuvo antes de abrir los ojos tanto como su sorpresa le permitía y caer en cuenta que, efectivamente, en sus brazos tenía al pequeño rubio que aún no paraba de llorar

–Yo no sé…– lo último que recordaba ante la desesperación era intentar actuar con rapidez, con la intención de buscar ayuda para que alguien le diera una mano en el cuidado del niño

No supo en que momento se decidió a ir a la Torre del Hokage, y menos supo cuando tomó al niño en brazos

En todo el camino hasta aquí, no tenía idea de que tenía al niño cargado

–Fue una acción inconsciente– se excuso el menor sin dejar de mirar al niño llorando contra su pecho

La sensación de calidez al verlo, a pesar de que su llanto no paraba, fue una que no había experimentado nunca antes

Por primera vez, las dudas de tenerlo entre sus brazos y contra su pecho se esfumaron como por arte de magia

La sensación de alegría y calidez eran inigualables, una emoción tan sorprendente como hermosa

Un momento, que atesoraría por el resto de su vida

–Es asombroso ¿no? – Hiruzan se acerco para ver por encima del hombro al bebé –una sensación y emoción indescriptibles–

–No tenía idea de que se sentiría así– admitió el castaño sin corregir al mayor y sin dejar de mirar al niño al que inconscientemente comenzó a arrullar

El efecto fue instantáneo, el llanto no ceso, pero sí bajo a un nivel de gemidos y quejidos más aceptables y menos insoportables

–Es como si estuviera hecho a tu medida– menciono el mayor al notar como el pequeño se acomodaba perfectamente entre los brazos del niño

El chico de la cicatriz no dejo de mecer al niño, pero sí presto atención al Hokage al recordar el porque estaba aquí

–Necesito ayuda– dijo dejando más cerca al niño de su pecho –necesita de cuidados especiales de los que no tengo idea–

–¿Quiere decir eso que me lo entregarás? – pregunta el Tercero extendiendo sus brazos en espera de tomarlo

–¿Qué le pasara? – pregunta con duda ante la idea, esta vez la idea de dejarlo no es placentera

–Nadie más que tú quiso cuidarlo– responde el Sautobi bajando los brazos al ver la reticencia del castaño –y como dije, yo no puedo hacerlo–

–Se quedara solo– intuye el niño y el asentimiento del Hokage es una sentencia al pequeño

Aún es un bebé, necesita de cuidados, de alguien que le alimente, de una persona que le cuide y lo atienda cuando llore ya sea por hambre o porque este sucio

No sobreviviría estando solo

Mira el rostro del niño una vez más, su mota rubia, sus mejillas con marquitas, su nariz fina y sus labios igual, ahora arrugados y estirados ante un llanto que no ha sido detenido del todo

–Me haré cargo de él– convencido ante la imagen de un niño desprotegido –pero aún necesito ayuda para aprender como cuidar de un bebé–

El hombre de tercera edad asiente ante la decisión del niño con orgullo

–Buscaré a quien este dispuesto a enseñarte– habla el hombre con ambos brazos a la espalda –¿Por qué no nos encargamos de lo que le molesta ahora? –

Con el llanto del niño aún presente, Iruka asiente al saber que lo primordial es atenderlo primero y buscar ayuda después

El Hokage manda llamar al ninja de antes y pide artículos de bebé ya que el castaño admite ir con las manos vacías

No mucho después llegan un pañal, talco, biberón, un cambio de ropa del tamaño del bebé y una tina con agua templada al despacho del hombre

El castaño se pone de rodillas al igual que el Hokage y entre ellos recuestan al niño para deshacerse del pañal sucio que tiene irritado al niño

Lo meten con sumo cuidado a la tina donde al niño parece desagradarle el agua pues de inmediato comienza a patalear y moverse incontrolablemente en espera de que lo saquen

Sarutobi esta por hacerlo, pero el niño insiste con que es necesario hacerlo para limpiar al niño

Así que batallando con movimientos y llanto desesperados del niño que empeoran al colocarle el Champú y el jabón

Finalmente logran sacarlo limpiecito y reluciente de la tina, donde ya fuera el bebé baja el volumen de su llanto al saberse a salvo y alejado del líquido

Vuelven a recostarlo en el suelo para ponerle talco y colocarle el pañal, que resulta en una batalla sobre como abrocharlo antes de hacerlo de tal forma que no se suelte sin saber si es la correcta

–Creí que sabría sobre como cambiar un pañal– acusa Iruka al hombre mientras comienza a colocarle la ropa al rubio

–Es más difícil de lo que pensé– el anciano suspira con cansancio, es la primera vez que batalla de tal forma al cuidar de un infante –mi esposa es quien hizo todo el trabajo con mis hijos, he estado ocupado con ser Hokage–

–Eso explica el porque no sabe cual es la parte de atrás o de adelante de un pañal– dice el chico terminando de envolver con la manta al más pequeño de los tres y cargándolo

–Tu tampoco parecías saber– habla el anciano acercando el biberón al niño para que pudiera alimentar al pequeño –ahora entiendo sobre el porque pides ayuda–

–¿Cree que pueda conseguirla? – pregunta preocupado ante la posibilidad de una negativa, sabe que el niño no es muy querido en la aldea

–Lo intentaré– dice con una expresión pensativa al compartir la misma preocupación del niño delante suyo

Esperaba que hubiera alguien con un corazón de oro que al igual que Iruka y Kakashi estuviese dispuesto a cuidar al niño por lo menos un día

Al menos ese tiempo sería suficiente para que el Umino aprendiera lo básico para el cuidado de un recién nacido

El castaño asintió antes de tomar las cosas restantes del niño y marcharse del despacho

Una sombra proyectada a su espalda le siguió de cerca y Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió al saber de quien se trataba

…

En las calles de Konoha, en la oscuridad de la noche, un niño caminaba con prisa de vuelta a su casa

Podía sentir las miradas maliciosas posarse no sobre su persona, sino sobre el niño que traía cargado en brazos

Si las miradas llenas de sentimientos negativos eran pesadas para un niño de once años, eran peor para un bebé con pocos días de nacido

Sabiendo esto, Iruka escondió mas entre las mantas al rubio en un intento porque ese mal no traspasara la tela y llegara al pequeño

Y pensar que hace no mucho tiempo era parte de esas personas

Avergonzarse de sí mismo no seria suficiente para reparar lo que el niño sufre a tan corta edad

Un bebé, un ser inocente, que desde que fue concebido hasta que nació no tenía culpa de nada

No tenía porque pasar por un odio tan irracional y cruel como ese

En los tejados y sin que lo supiera, había alguien que cuidaba su espalda y la del pequeño

A expensas de estar desprotegidos y expuestos ante cualquier acto malicioso de un habitante de la aldea

Sabía de lo que podían ser capaces personas guiadas por el dolor y el sufrimiento

Tenía que cuidar de ambos ante cualquier posibilidad de daño

Cuando el castaño llego a casa noto el desorden con el que debía de lidiar

Polvo de la leche derramada en un intento desesperado por querer crear un biberón, el futon aún sucio por el vomito de leche y toallitas sucias en un intento por limpiarlo

Miro agotado el trabajo que le esperaba y antes de iniciar, miro con atención al pequeño en brazos dormitando igual que la primera vez que lo vio  


–Finalmente te dormiste ¿ah? – acarició la mota rubia que sobresalía en su cabeza con cuidado  


Recostó al niño y lo envolvió en una manta más grande para lograr llevarlo pegado en el pecho sin necesidad de tenerlo cargado en sus brazos  


Levanto el futon y lo llevo al cuarto de lavado junto a la demás ropa sucia  


Levanto y tiro los papeles llenos de vomito  


Limpio a fondo la cocina sacudiendo y pasando un trapo mojado por ella y aprovecho de limpiar con ese mismo trapo el suelo donde se encontraba el futon  


Saco una cuantas sábanas que extendió y acomodó en el suelo una vez seco y limpio  


Acomodo al niño en medio, con almohadas a su alrededor para que evitara rodar y él de nuevo se acomodo en la parte lateral y alejada del niño  


Cayo rendido en cuanto su cuerpo toco las suaves telas y quedo profundamente dormido

En ese momento el niño comenzó a moverse incómodo listo para soltar su llanto ensordecedor antes de ser tomado con cuidado en brazos de un niño mas grande

Comenzó a mecerlo lo suficiente para que no llorara mientras acercaba un biberón listo para que el niño lo tomara

El pequeño no dudo en cuanto la teta fue acercada y comenzó a tomar de ella con vehemencia

–Come y duerme pequeño– hablo un enmascarado en la oscuridad de la noche –dejemos tranquilo a tu cuidador por hoy–

El platinado había sido testigo del sufrimiento por el que pasaba el castaño

Quiso castigarlo un poco al ver que se negaba por completo al tocar o cargar al bebé

No esperaba que las cosas salieran tan desastrosas o en el mejor de las cosas, tan bien

Pues no sólo cambio su actitud respecto al niño, se negó a entregarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad

Ahora sabía que podía confiar en el niño de coleta para cuidar del hijo de su maestro

–Creo que finalmente conseguiste que alguien bueno cuidara de ti– le hablo al pequeño que de nuevo había cerrado los ojos para continuar con su sueño, eso alivio al enmascarado, pues por unas horas más no interrumpiría el reciente sueño del castaño

Dejo al pequeño de nuevo donde lo había tomado, asegurándose que estuviera exactamente en el mismo lugar donde el niño de la cicatriz lo había dejado

Inspeccionó una vez más la tez y semblante de ambos antes de decidir que podía dejarlos solos por el momento, al menos hasta que el bebé volviera a despertarse exigiendo atención

Suficiente había tenido Iruka con cuidarlo en el día, ahora Kakashi se encargaría de él durante la noche


	3. Ayuda en camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que el conocimiento de la maternidad y la paternidad vienen con la llegada de un hijo
> 
> Pero muchos casos no son así, sobre todo si el niño no tiene una relación sanguínea directa o se trata de madres o padres primerizos
> 
> Para eso, en su ayuda, llegan las madres o padres experimentados, aquellos que tienen el conocimiento y la experiencia que lo respalda, viniendo en ayuda de los que están iniciando en tal proceso

Al día siguiente, al despertarse, Iruka se sintió realmente descansado

Tuvo un merecido sueño sin interrupciones después de que el pequeño hubiera acabado con su paciencia y le hubiera hecho pasar por múltiples emociones en un solo día

Recordó, algo alterado, que él niño debió haber tenido necesidades durante la noche

Al voltear, se encontró con el dulce rostro de un niño durmiendo con tranquilidad

Aliviado, se levanto para comenzar con los quehaceres del hogar, excepto porque un sonido le detuvo

Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta

Extrañado, ya que era muy temprano en la mañana y realmente no tenía personas que le visitaran, fue a ver quien era

En la puerta había una mujer de piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello negro largo y alaciado, joven y de rostro amable

–¿Eres el Joven Iruka Umino? –

Pregunto la extraña en un tono dulce y reconfortante que al castaño le recordó bastante al tono de voz de su madre

–Lo soy–

La mujer sonrió ante su respuesta y se agacho un poco para tomar la mano del más joven

–Soy Mikoto Uchiha– dijo la mujer de cabello negro, enderezándose de nuevo para bajar un poco la cabeza y presentarse frente a el chico –vine por parte del Hokage–

Iruka cayó en cuenta que ella era la persona asignada para enseñarle a cuidar del bebé

Antes de que el joven de la cicatriz pudiera preguntar si la mujer sabía sobre como cuidar a un niño, notó un movimiento a su espalda

Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado que ella llevaba algo a la espalda

–Espero que no te moleste– miro hacia atrás y, en consecuencia, Umino hizo lo mismo, topándose con un pequeño niño gruñón con el mismo cabello de la mujer –traje a mi hijo conmigo–

El niño parecía un poco más grande que el rubio, pero aun seguía siendo un bebé que a ojos de cualquiera era un bebé hermoso que cuando creciera de seguro se convertiría en uno de los chicos más codiciados de la aldea

–¿Cuál es su nombre? – se encontró preguntando Iruka, con su vista centrada en el niño

–Sasuke Uchiha–

Eran Uchiha, uno de los clanes más característicos de la aldea sino es que el más importante de toda Konoha

–¿Dónde esta el pequeño? –

La mujer preguntó por el niño que le pidieron cuidar, es decir, preguntaba por el pequeño rubio

El castaño dudó un momento, no quería que la Uchiha una vez se enterara de la identidad del niño que cuidaría, se negara y se fuera sin haberle enseñado nada

Mikoto noto el semblante preocupado del castaño y sonrió con cariño, antes de decirle con una voz dulce y maternal

–Sé que el niño es el Jinchuriki– hablo la de cabello negro, mirando al interior de la casa –es una de las razones por las que acepte hacerlo–

El castaño la miro confundido y extrañado, no sabía que Mikoto tenía sus propias razones por haber aceptado el trabajo

Mikoto Uchiha había conocido a Kushina antes de su fatídico fallecimiento, creía que le debía algo a la mujer de cabello como el fuego y actitud fuerte

Era amable con todos, fue agradable sobre todo con su persona, quería ser quien se asegurará que el niño que ella había dejado atrás, sea cuidado de la manera correcta y de la mejor forma

Quería que Naruto Uzumaki fuera criado con amor, un amor que su madre lamentablemente ya no era capaz de dar

El castaño sólo asintió al ver que su muda incógnita no sería contestada y decidió que por ahora confiaría en la mujer, pues era la única dispuesta a enseñarle

–Pase por favor– 

Su casa no era muy grande, ni muy pequeña, tenía el tamaño adecuado de una casa de estructura mediana

La guio de la entrada al centro de la habitación donde el niño aún dormía plácidamente

–Aquí esta–

La mujer se acercó lentamente, antes de arrodillarse y mirar al pequeño, de no ser por las marquitas en las mejillas, estaba segura que sería la viva imagen de su padre Minato

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, movió al pequeño que tenía a su espalda hasta dejarlo frente a ella, con una sonrisa suave

–Sasuke, saluda, este es Naruto–

Como si el momento lo ameritara, el pequeño Sasuke frunció el ceño y ojos antes de mirar con detenimiento al rubio, sino fuera un bebé, Iruka habría dicho que esa era una mirada seria digna de un adulto

Al mismo tiempo, por primera vez desde que había sido entregado en brazos, Naruto abrió los ojos y miró al par de extraños a su lado, los miraba con una genuina curiosidad pues no reconocía a ninguno, por suerte, eso no provoco un llanto irremediable

–Es muy amable con los extraños– comento Mikoto al verlo tan tranquilo –posiblemente sea un niño con muchos amigos–

Iruka perdió la sonrisa en sus labios al escucharla, sabía que eso sería imposible

–Nadie en esta aldea quiere estar cerca de él– admitió con pesar, algo de pena también se filtro, pues antes se incluía en ese pequeño porcentaje

Todos sabían quien era el niño y lo que había dentro de él, por eso, procuraban alejarse o molestarse con su simple presencia

–Todos lo evitan–

No necesito decir más, la mujer entendió a que se refería con esas palabras

–En ese caso– levanto a su hijo en brazos –Sasuke será su amigo ¿cierto, Sasuke? – el pequeño, al no comprender a su madre, mantuvo esa mirada seria que a Iruka le parecía muy graciosa en el rostro de un bebé

–Creo que es muy pronto para saber si serán amigos–

Dijo Iruka, intentando no reírse por el rostro malhumorado del pequeño Sasuke

–Lo sé– admite Mikoto, volviendo acomodar a Sasuke donde lo tenía, en su pecho –es sólo que algo me lo dice–

La mirada, su postura y su voz eran la imagen perfecta de una madre cariñosa y amorosa para con su bebé

Mikoto Uchiha era una madre que amaba con todo su corazón a su pequeño hijo

–Pues bien– se levanto de un salto, sobresaltando tanto a los niños como a Iruka -comencemos ¿Qué es con lo que más necesitas ayuda? –

Iruka se sorprendió un poco que de un momento a otro se haya puesto tan activa, ella no perdió nunca su semblante tranquilo, pero su acción anterior fue como tomarle desprevenido

–¿La verdad? – pregunto el castaño avergonzado, no sabía muchas cosas

–La verdad– la mujer sonrió al ver el estado del de la cicatriz

Que se mostrara avergonzado significaba que le importaba el niño, tanto como para sentirse mal por no saber cuidarle

La mujer de cabello negro fue comprensiva, después de todo, estaban hablando de un niño con la edad suficiente para tratarse del hermano mayor de uno de los dos bebes presentes

Un poco de falta de conocimiento, era perdonado

–Con todo– admitió Umino avergonzado, ya que el conocimiento que tenía sobre cuidar a bebés era nulo

Si esto fuera una prueba, habría sacado un cero sin dudar

Mikoto sonrió, aliviada y contenta por la honestidad del castaño, y puso manos a la obra para enseñarle al castaño todo lo básico que necesitaba saber

Primero le ayudo a hacer un rebozo adecuado para tener a Naruto cargado tal como ella tenía a Sasuke, ya que ambos eran pequeños tenía que ajustarlo con la intención de que no se lastimara la espalda el cuidador ni corriera riesgo de caerse el pequeño rubio

Luego, le pidió traer toda la ropa del niño sucia, incluyendo sus pañales de tela y lo llevo al río donde normalmente se encontraban las matriarcas de las familias

Al verla, la saludaron gustosas, pero al notar al chico de la cicatriz con el bebé de mejillas rasgadas no dudaron en molestarse y quejarse de su presencia

–¿Qué hace ese niño aquí? – pregunto la más anciana de todas, siendo respetuosa al no señalar a Iruka, pero al ser el único varón presente no había duda que se hablaba de él

–El Hokage me encomendó enseñarle las cosas básicas sobre cuidar de un hijo– aunque para cualquiera sería extraño que alguien tan joven como Umino ya tuviera un niño en sus brazos, nadie estaba dispuesto a quitarle la responsabilidad

No cuando esa responsabilidad llevaba dentro de sí, al monstruo que destrozo sus hogares y mato a sus seres queridos

–Te recomiendo que lo lleves a otro lugar– la mujer de mayor edad se levanta y mira a Mikoto con seriedad, no tiene nada en contra de la mujer, todo lo contrario, la admira por criar a dos hijos sobresalientes y ser una esposa excelente, pero eso no quería decir que le pasara faltas tan grandes como traer el peor presagio que pudo haberle sucedido a la aldea –este sitio sólo está permitido para madres y sus hijos–

Claro que había veces en la que los esposos las visitaban, o también había padres solteros, pero no se arriesgarían a que los niños con los que compartían su misma sangre se acercaran al niño demonio

Sentía pena por Mikoto, obligada a trabajar por el mocoso en nombre del Hokage

Mikoto Uchiha se sintió profundamente decepcionada de quienes considero sus compañeras en momentos donde más las necesitaba, no creyó que su corazón de madre no se apiadara al ver al bebé indefenso, todo lo contrario, pensó que la pena por él haría más fáciles las cosas

Resignada, agacho la parte superior de su cuerpo y se giró dispuesta a irse

–Vámonos Iruka– el castaño no estaba acostumbrado aun a los desprecios que le eran entregados por el pueblo entero, pero suponía que dejaría de ser una novedad en cuanto más tiempo pasara con Naruto

Mentalmente se preguntaba si el pequeño rubio dormitando a su espalda, ajeno a todo por el momento, sería más fuerte y capaz, de soportar tal odio y desprecio injustificado

Cuando ambos salieron del pequeño valle cerca del río, la mujer mayor decepcionada de la actitud de sus supuestas amigas e Iruka incómodo por pensar que tenía que llegar a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de desplantes, no sería la primera vez que ocurriera después de todo

La Uchiha pensó en una manera de enseñar al niño de lavar en su hogar, pero no había visto un río en las cercanías frente a él y no quería mandarlo a las afueras, con la situación actual de la aldea, lo mejor era permanecer lo más alejado de los límites

No había pasado mucho del ataque del Kyuubi y eran vulnerables, tenían un tratado de paz, pero era tan fácil de romper con un simple ataque sorpresa que acabaría con la vida de los pocos ninjas restantes

Eso la hizo recordar repentinamente en la edad del niño a su lado, por su estatura no le calculaba más de 11 años

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba para volver a la escuela? ¿y qué haría una vez eso sucediera? ¿en manos de quien quedaría el niño mientras Iruka terminaba la escuela?

Ahhh suspiro cansada, tanto por hacer y su tiempo limitado, lo peor eran las trabas

No creía que alguien se interpusiera en su camino tan rápido, sólo quería enseñar con tranquilidad y ahora estaba preocupada y que el castaño a su lado se mantuviera a su lado expectante sólo lo empeoraba

–¿Mikoto? – una mujer delgada, blanca, de cabello oscuro y con dos líneas de cabello cayendo en su frente se acercó a la mujer al reconocerla

Iruka al verla retrocedió, parecía intimidante y era alta, casi tanto como Mikoto, por lo que estar entre estas mujeres no parecía buena idea

–Yoshino– hablo la chica de cabello negro mirando a la mujer que, aunque tenía distintos rasgos, parecía igual de joven y hermosa que ella, a su espalda, igual que Mikoto, cargaba un niño que dormía en silencio, tanto que apenas fue capaz de notarse al igual que el silencioso Sasuke, excepto por Naruto, que daba unos fuertes resoplidos –¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas con la señora Mary–

–A esa mujer le gusta ordenarles que hacer mientras no estoy presente, deje que disfrutara un poco de su falso liderazgo– señalo con confianza a su espalda como si intentara burlarse de la mujer que corrió al par hace un segundo –¿Qué hay de ti?, me parece extraño que no estés allá sabiendo lo mucho que te estima–

–Digamos que actualmente no soy bienvenida– 

Yoshino Nara la miro un momento, Mikoto Uchiha parecía triste y dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar donde ella la tenía, un chico castaño del cual el nombre estaba en boca de todos y un niño que había nacido en circunstancias injustas

La ligera idea de lo que sucedió cruzo su mente y no le fue agradable

No creía que este par de niños necesitaran maltratos y desdenes insensatos por parte de gente que le faltaba más de la cuarta parte del cerebro

En pocas palabras, Yoshino creía que sus acciones estúpidas sólo podían provenir de personas igualmente estúpidas

–Iruka ¿Cierto? – el castaño sólo agacho su cabeza en señal de no mirarla por pena o vergüenza, tal vez miedo, sea como sea, la Nara no creía que un niño tuviera que hacer ese tipo de gestos tan maduros siendo tan joven –¿Dónde vives? –

Iruka Umino levanto el rostro, encontrándose con el dulce rostro de una madre, una mujer preocupada por su persona, el suave y compasivo rostro de Yoshino Nara

…

Cuando llegaron al río a espaldas de su casa, tanto Mikoto como Iruka se sorprendieron por no haberlo notado antes

–A que soy increíble ¿eh? – les guiño un ojo en señal de orgullo y complicidad

El castaño miro al rio y luego a la mujer que les había permitido encontrarlo

–Se lo agradezco– se acercó a ella e hizo una profunda reverencia que fue detenida por la mano de la mujer en su hombro

–Hay otra forma en la que puedes agradecerme– se agacho y señalo al pequeño rubio que aun dormía –por él– y luego señalo al niño de la cicatriz –y por ti– se levantó y acarició su cabeza con ternura, y el de ojos castaños se sintió como si estuviera tratando con su propia madre –hazte fuerte– sus palabras lo confundieron y lo dejaron sin aliento –necesitas ser fuerte para protegerlo y amarlo como se debe, no dejes que nadie le haga daño y recuerda, él siempre buscara protección en ti– le miró con dulzura y con comprensión –porque tú eres lo único que tiene–

La mujer después se giró para despedirse alegremente de la Uchiha antes de abandonar el recinto nuevamente con esa aura igualmente seria e intimidante, pero tan escondido bajo la fachada de una simple ama de casa

Al girar la mujer se pudo notar un bulto a su espalda, en él, podía verse a un pequeño niño que no parecía traspasar más que unos meses, teniendo una ligera diferencia de edad con Naruto, pero siendo casi del tamaño de Sasuke. El pequeño abrió los ojos aburrido, solo para encontrarse con la mirada seria del Uchiha y la mirada alegre del rubio, desinteresado, volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose caer nuevamente en el sueño.

–Eres un niño muy flojo mi pequeño– la mujer sonrió al notar el nulo movimiento de su hijo, sino sintiera las respiraciones su hijo ya le habría dado un susto de muerte –me pregunto si, así como eres, serás capaz de hacer amigos– miro por sobre su hombro, contrario a lo que todos en la aldea pensaban, ella no creía que Naruto fuera culpable de las fechorías del Kyuubi, simplemente resulto en el contenedor perfecto a la hora de sellarlo, por ello, si Shikamaru llegaba a crecer, creía con sinceridad en que su hijo sería un buen amigo de él, si resultaba tener la misma actitud e inteligencia tanto de su esposo como de ella para con todo, entonces estaba segura que no tenía que preocuparse porque resultara influenciado por el pensamiento ignorante de los habitantes de la aldea.

–Una mujer muy simpática y agradable ¿no crees? – hablo Mikoto luego de un tiempo de notar la mirada fija del castaño por donde se había ido la mujer.

–Y muy sabia también– a simple vista, era obvio que las palabras dichas por la otra madre habían causado un impacto en Iruka, positivo o negativo, eso estaba aún por verse, pero al menos estaba aliviada de ver que estaba pensando en ella –¿Qué era lo que me iba a enseñar Mikoto-san? –

–Solo digamos que una tarea simple de elaborar– toma el montón de pañales sucios y se dirige al rio –y difícil de hacer para los de mente débil–

Iruka ya se intuía lo que era, y no pudo más que suspirar con desgano, Naruto a su espalda se reía y no sabía si de burla hacia él, pues no sería la primera ni la última vez que terminara en ese río, eso seguro.

Con dificultad tomó la canasta y comenzó una de las tareas más difíciles asignadas por la mujer de mirada amable, lavar los pañales de tela.

La tarea no fue fácil de realizar, el río era grande e Iruka era demasiado pequeño, no podía alcanzar adecuadamente el agua sin correr el riesgo de caer de lleno en el canal, pero lo intento, vaya que lo hizo y al final lo logro, con dificultad.

Luego de esa lección vinieron más, desde saber en qué momento y a que temperatura bañar al pequeño, lo cual fue difícil porque Naruto no parecía apreciar mucho el agua, pero al entrar en contacto con lo tibio del líquido fue como si su resistencia se hubiera esfumado, ayudaba mucho el que también lo hubiera metido en una pequeña bañera perfecta para su tamaño, cuando creciera, podría sentarse en ella y jugar.

También le enseño a alimentarlo, a calentar el agua, preparara la leche y a mezclarla, también le enseño que biberones podía usar y cuales no, finalmente le enseño la posición y la forma en la que podía proporcionarle leche al niño

Luego de eso vino la hora de escoger ropa, Mikoto quiso llevarlo por la aldea a escoger conjuntos, muchas tiendas se negaron a venderles ropa, otras no dejaron que pisaran el local, muchas de ellas cerraron de improviso al verles acercarse e incluso quisieron agredirlos alegando que no querían al niño demonio cerca.

Mikoto Uchiha comenzaba a enfadarse, ¿era así como trataban al hijo del Cuarto Hokage?, ¿tan cobardes eran que no podían soportar tener cerca, a un bebé que resguardaba en su interior una criatura tan fuerte?, ¿Por qué no podían darse cuenta de la irracionalidad de sus acciones?, como esposa del Jefe de Policía de Konoha, simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante las injusticias y estaba por usar su autoridad como Uchiha, pero el castaño vio sus intenciones de entrar en una pelea y negó

–No tiene caso– hablo con tranquilidad, asegurando que Naruto el cual estaba dormido, no se hubiera despertado con tantos gritos –los aldeanos se están dejando llevar por el miedo y el odio hacía el Kyuubi, no es algo dirigido específicamente a Naruto– lo sabía y se convencía de ello, pero resultaba molesto por mucho que lo pensara

¿Por qué?, cuál era la razón, quería saber, en que momento pasaron de temer al demonio a intentar agredirlo, ¿era porque tenía la apariencia frágil de un niño?, viera como lo viera, eso era despreciable y no quería que Naruto creciera con todo ese odio e ignorancia dirigido a su persona

Las palabras de Yoshino Nara habían sido grabadas a fuego en su mente, debía volverse fuerte para ser capaz de protegerlo, pero, ¿En qué forma podía hacerse fuerte?, ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de proteger al pequeño de la ignorancia de la gente?

De repente pensó en una máscara extraña blanca y con líneas rojas, con sobresaliente cabello platino que de vez en cuando les visitaba y protegía, era un Anbu y él era la definición de fuerte que buscaba, pero el castaño era realista, no podía llegar tan lejos, la élite no era para él

¿De qué otra forma podía combatir la ignorancia de los adultos, transmitiendo buenas intenciones a generaciones futuras?, las mentes de niños como Sasuke o Naruto no debían ser contaminadas por los adultos, debía haber una manera para llegar a la generación más joven.

–Tendré que pedirle al Hokage que se encargue de comprar la ropa del pequeño en ese caso– sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Mikoto hablo enfurruñada sin querer aceptarlo, pero a estas alturas no había de otra –por lo demás, parece que eso será todo de mi parte– le sonrió al chico castaño, quien siempre se había portado educado, pero igual de callado, esperaba que su actitud se volviera un poco más fuerte en un futuro, no quería que nada malo le pasase a ninguno

–Se lo agradezco Mikoto-san– hizo una reverencia a la mujer, estaban de camino a casa del Umino y el castaño considero adecuado despedirse de ella antes para evitar alejarla de su camino a casa

–Cuídate Iruka, ¿de acuerdo? – temía mucho dejando solo a estas dos pobres almas, a los que la desgracia les había arrebatado a sus padres, no sabía si un niño sería capaz de cuidar a otro, pero si el Hokage le había encomendado tal tarea al castaño, debía tener una buena razón para eso

–Así será Mikoto san– la mujer se despidió e incluso a la distancia alzo la mano en señal de despedida, no fue hasta que se alejó que el chico de la cicatriz se permitió ver con tristeza el niño a su espalda, acomodándolo frente a su pecho –solo somos tu y yo ahora pequeño–

No habían pasado más que un par de días desde que el rubio le había sido encomendado y el peso de esa responsabilidad comenzaba a hacer mella sobre sus hombros y corazón.

Como huérfano ya había sido rechazado, sin tener un lugar al cual ir y sin familiares que le acogieran había tenido que valerse por sí mismo, pero ahora, no sólo tenía que ver por él, también por Naruto

Negar que la dificultad de su vida aumento cuando llego sería mentir, ahora no era rechazado fríamente, los aldeanos se habían propuesto como meta el mantenerlos alejados de toda Konoha, echándolos, cerrándoles las puertas en la cara y negándose a ser atendidos como las personas que eran

–Te prometo que esos desplantes no tendrás que sufrirlos– mirando los ojos azules claros de su receptor de promesas, sonrió, dispuesto a hacer lo posible por proteger al pequeño que no tenía culpa de nada –fui tan ignorante como ellos, ¿Qué dirían mis padres al verme? – recordó que había sido educado de buena manera por madres amables y gentiles, sin duda se sentirían tan disgustados como él por el trato que recibía un bebé –¿Extrañaras a tus padres? – pensó que si el niño fuera consciente del mundo a su alrededor sin duda extrañaría a los adultos que si estuvieran presentes estarían más que capacitados para cuidarlo y quererlo con todo el amor que este niño necesitaba

Porque Iruka Umino apenas estaba aprendiendo a aceptar a Naruto Uzumaki y que esa tarea tuviera tantas trabas como el odio de una aldea entera sobre él, estaba dificultando aún más esa tarea.

A la distancia, un Anbu miraba el semblante decaído de aquel quien cuidaba al hijo de su maestro, sabía las razones de esto y por mucho que quería atacar a los aldeanos en ese momento, el Hokage sabedor de sus posibles acciones le ordeno no causar ningún problema, por lo que tuvo que contenerse.

Al menos agradecía que hubiera personas como Mikoto Uchiha o Yoshino Nara que no veían con malos ojos al bebé rubio y, con eso, debía confirmarse por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desaparecida sí, perdida tal vez, abandonado no jajaja
> 
> Lamento la demora, muchos estrés y acumulación de trabajos surgieron, pero no me olvidado de este lindo proyecto
> 
> En un inicio creí que sería un proyecto corto y con la estructura que llevo espero que sea así, de lo contrario, será uno tan largo con tantos capítulos que espero no lleguen a aburrir


	4. Aun no es mi tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padres jóvenes.  
> Por obligación o por deseo.  
> Ambos resultan en el dolor de dejar ir el tiempo, en la angustia de saber que te estas perdiendo tus mejores momentos  
> El deseo de querer tu vida a la edad que deberías siempre esta presente, y no esta mal sentirse así, es normal.  
> Tienes el derecho de sentirte así y no deberías odiarte por eso.  
> Es correcto llorar, desear y sentirse enojado  
> Es de humanos y esta bien

Iruka se despertó, sintiendo el pesar de sus parpados, junto al llanto del niño recostado junto a él

Cansado y somnoliento, no dudo en levantarse para checar el pañal del niño y preparar la fórmula que el niño pedía de alimento con desesperación

Era la sexta vez, en tres noches seguidas en la que el castaño había terminado acostumbrándose a despertar por los llantos de Naruto

Su cuerpo ahora había adoptado los ciclos de sueño que se adaptaban a responder al llanto del niño

A pesar de que su cuerpo se haya acostumbrado, su sueño y pesar por ser levantado en la madrugada sin necesidad de ir a la academia, estaba terminando con su descanso

Tomo al niño que aun lloraba entre sus brazos, lo apego a su pecho tal como Mikoto Uchiha le había enseñado y comenzó a darle el biberón, lo que calmo su llanto y lo devolvió a su sueño

El castaño se tallo los ojos, demasiado cansado, pero con el sueño ido, miro las puertas corredizas que le daban una vista espectacular del patio trasero

Aun podía ver el cielo oscuro, la luna en lo alto y los árboles que rodeaban su morada

Servía de algo vivir apartado de los aldeanos y encontrarse cerca de la naturaleza ya que, no serían constantemente asediados por los malos tratos de los demás, pero al ser dos niños indefensos esta ventaja resultaba más en una desventaja

Reflexionando un poco, en espera que el sueño finalmente lo venciera y le alcanzará, se puso a pensar en las consecuencias que le traería en un futuro cuidar del Jinchuriki

Naruto era un bebé actualmente, sí, pero una vez que creciera ¿se seguiría haciendo cargo de él?, ¿Qué pasaría con él una vez que Iruka no pudiera cuidarlo? ¿Qué haría en caso de que Iruka debiera volver a la academia?

Ese último pensamiento le hizo preocuparse con profundidad, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de entrar a estudiar

–¿Estas ahí? – pregunto al aire, no tenía intención de que su cuestión fuera respondida y tal como pensó, fue así –supongo que sí– el silencio no le decía nada, pero creía firmemente en que el Anbu que el Hokage había asignado como su cuidador se encontraba cerca

Suspiro profundamente, esperaba que una plática le llevara más rápido al mundo de los sueños, pero hablar con la nada no servía, por lo que volvió a recostarse

A lo lejos, en la copa de un gran árbol, una máscara blanca de líneas rojas, escondida entre las hojas, miraba con atención al castaño quien se recostaba con cuidado al lado del infante

Una ráfaga de viento pasó en ese momento, y la persona misteriosa desapareció junto a ella

…

Lo primero que nota Iruka al abrir los ojos es que hay dos cosas que puede ver claramente que están mal

La primera es que su casa está más desordenada de lo que recuerda, no, de echo está completamente desordenada y como el niño prolijo que era, no había forma en que él haya dejado tal desorden

La segunda cosa que ve, y por supuesto, le alarma, es que el pequeño rubio no esta

Se levanta apresurado, busca en todos los lugares posibles como si el niño hubiera podido andar por su cuenta, antes de recordar que el niño no sabe ni gatear y comienza a buscar en los posibles lugares en los que un ninja puede esconderse, con temor de que hayan intentado llevárselo o peor aún, hacerle algo

Antes de que pueda entrar en crisis, escucha un ruido en la cocina, que lo llevan corriendo a encontrarse con una persona que llevaba tiempo sin ver

–Hola Iruka– un chico de cabello blanco, con una tela que cubre la parte superior de su cabeza y solo permite ver su cabello blanco a los lados, le saluda con el niño en sus brazos –¿este niño es quien creo que es? – la forma en la que toma a Naruto es descuidada, y el castaño teme que en algún momento pueda caerse de su mal agarre

–Mizuki– pronuncia con cuidado Iruka, notando como el chico de cabello blanco disfrutaba de ver al pequeño bebé removerse, le parece extraño, ya que el niño de mejillas rasgadas siempre ha sido muy tranquilo –dame a Naruto–

–¿Naruto? – pregunta, extrañado el niño, tal vez un poco más alto que el castaño –antes no le llamabas así– recalca, y como si quisiera ver la reacción del de la cicatriz lo alza por encima de su cabeza antes de bajarlo y acomodarlo con rapidez a como lo tenía antes, sin dejar de tomar mal al niño –¿ya te importa tanto el Jinchuriki? – pregunta burlón

Iruka le mira molesto, Mizuki siempre ha creído que es un niño gracioso y aunque sus bromas siempre han logrado sacarle una sonrisa de la cara en los peores momentos, no cree que deba jugar de esa manera con el pequeño

El chico del paño en la cabeza se da cuenta de la mala cara de su amigo y, decide sonreír cínico, antes de tomar de las axilas al pequeño inquieto antes de ofrecerlo al Umino

–Tranquilízate– pronuncia con calma, el pequeño no parece molestarle la nueva posición en la que lo ha colocado más allá de intentar patalear en vano, antes de que Iruka se apresure a tomarlo –solo estaba jugando con él–

El Umino no puede discernir el tono usado y en vez de eso, toma y mira con cuidado si el niño realmente no ha recibido daño alguno, antes de cargarle acomodándolo en su pecho al ver que su nariz esta fruncida en irritación

Al colocar al niño cerca de su corazón, sus latidos le calman y vuelve adoptar una apariencia tranquila y casi somnolienta, al ver el nuevo estado relajado del niño a su cuidado, suspira con tranquilidad

Una crisis de llanto se ha evitado por poco

–¿Qué haces aquí Mizuki? – pregunta el castaño, mirando como el otro se ha entretenido en ver las botellas que se usan como biberón del bebé

–¿Qué sucede? – el chico le mira antes de dejar la botella que había examinado con atención, antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar con una ceja alzada al castaño –¿ya no puedo ser tu amigo que visita de vez en cuando ahora que obtuviste el favor del Hokage? –

–No, por supuesto que no– niega porque le importa poco haber recibido atención de los altos mandos, eso no quiere decir que el único amigo que ha estado a su lado deje de serlo –es sólo que me parece raro verte por aquí, hace tiempo que no me visitas–

–Estuve ocupado– comenta el chico encogiéndose de hombros y pasando al lado de Iruka, saliendo ambos de la cocina –pero finalmente me di el tiempo para visitar a mi querido amigo–

El chico del paño en la cabeza se da el tiempo para verificar las cosas que encuentra a su alrededor, la casa de su amigo ha sido cambiada y acomodada para la comodidad del niño que tiene el moreno en brazos, no le dio una vista suficiente cuando llegó ya que se concentró más en el niño, pero ahora podía ver con claridad los cambios de la vivienda

–Como sea– restó importancia a ese asunto, Iruka aun seguía viendo su casa como el pequeño pedazo que sus padres habían dejado a su nombre, por lo tanto, nunca le tomaría importancia al gran espacio que estaba dejando de lado –vine a ver si querías salir a jugar un rato con los chicos–

Iruka se encoge en su sitio, inseguro

–No sabía que aún era bienvenido– murmura sin evitar sonar algo resentido, sus amigos no han hablado con él desde que el bebé rubio llegó a sus brazos

–No te pongas así– es Mizuki quien niega con la cabeza y alza el brazo en forma despreocupada –que seas el niñero del Kyuubi–

–Naruto– interrumpe de nueva cuenta el más bajo, mirando con advertencia al más alto

–De acuerdo, Naruto– ignora ser interrumpido para continuar con su despreocupada chachara –que seas el niñero de Naruto, no quiere decir que vamos a dejar de ser tus amigos–

La sonrisa del chico y sus palabras alientan seguridad, pero sólo hacen a Iruka desconfiar, después de todo, un tiempo sin ver a un conocido donde las cosas realmente no han ido tan bien como se esperaría, le hacen desconfiado de sus intenciones

–Vamos Iruka– insiste el chico de cabello blanquecino, casi plateado, sin llegar a ese color característico de una persona a la que el castaño sabe es el único que puede confiarle su vida, y la del niño –necesitas un descanso, jugar con nosotros te hará olvidarte por un momento del trabajo que conlleva ser niñera–

Las intenciones de Mizuki son claras, sólo quiere pasar tiempo con su buen amigo Iruka, un tiempo que no ha pasado con él desde que cerraron la academia, quiere que vuelvan a ser esos niños despreocupados a los que aún no les azotaba la desgracia y seguir siendo buenos amigos como siempre, pero la reticencia del castaño hace que sus esperanzas de que salga a jugar con la pandilla se releguen

–¿Y dónde quedaría Naruto? – siente el ansia de ceder y salir a jugar con sus amigos, como niño desea divertirse, pero con la responsabilidad que se le ha impuesto y sin la ayuda de un tercero que lo respalde, sabe que es difícil cumplir con sus deseos egoístas

–No lo había pensado– admite el del paño, rascándose un poco la cabeza sobre este, no creyó que una invitación a jugar traería tantos peros –¿no tienes a alguien que pueda cuidar de él…? – antes de continuar, el resto muere en su boca, consciente de que ambos no tienen a nadie más que a sí mismos para respaldarse

Como niños huérfanos, habían sido abandonados y ahora, no podía decirle al castaño que hiciera lo mismo con el rubio

Sería hipócrita de su parte

–No– a pesar de saber que Mizuki no ha preguntado con esa intención, algo en su interior es oprimido con angustia y dolor –sólo somos él y yo–

Y no sabía en ese momento que por largos años así sería, era una declaración de un futuro incierto, al que aun no se había preparado

–Entonces…– el ambiente incómodo vuelve, no hay forma, no hay manera en que el castaño juegue con él cuando ya tiene tal responsabilidad de su lado –…supongo que ese es un no–

Iruka está por responder, pero ese es el momento perfecto para que Naruto finalmente despierte

El castaño atribuye su llanto descontrolado a que han fastidiado su sueño, el pequeño no está acostumbrado al ruido debido a que Iruka prefiere mantenerse en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y porque nada más son ellos dos en su hogar

La presencia de un tercero sólo trajo ruido y eso, en consecuencia, provoco el nada agradable despertar del rubio

El castaño va de inmediato a la cocina, donde se las arregla para preparar un biberón a pesar de tener a un inquieto y llorón Naruto en uno de sus brazos

Iruka es pequeño y delgado, sabe que sus brazos no abarcan por completo el cuerpo del bebé y teme que en cualquier momento pueda caerse

Cuando tiene el biberón listo, se lo entrega a Naruto para volver a la sala y continuar la charla con su amigo, sin embargo, se topa con la sorpresa de que su amigo ya no está donde debería y se ha marchado sin decirle nada

…

Los días pasan, e Iruka se da cuenta de algo que no sentía antes de la visita de su amigo

Está resintiendo el sentimiento de soledad, pero también se da cuenta que resiente el hecho de ya no poder jugar como solía hacerlo

Era fácil no percatarse en un inicio ya que estaba concentrado en mantener un ambiente agradable y tranquilo para Naruto, pero se ha dado cuenta que extraña poder reír o jugar sin cuidar que un volumen demasiado alto pueda provocar el llanto del niño

Además, desde que Mizuki lo visitó, esta extrañamente al tanto de la puerta, en caso de visitas inesperadas que no llegaran. Sabe que se hace ilusiones solo, que se quedara esperando eternamente y que, como le ha dicho al del paño, no existe nadie que se preocupe por ellos más que Iruka y Naruto, y sólo tal vez, el Anbu

En cuanto más tiempo pasa, más siente que está solo, más seguridad hay en que son sólo ellos y menos confianza consigue en el resultado de la crianza

¿Está mal que sienta que le han arrebatado la parte más esencial de su juventud? ¿Qué pasara con Naruto cuando crezca e Iruka resienta este tiempo quitado? ¿Sera capaz de hacer un lado su rencor y poder cuidarle, protegerle y quererle como le han pedido que haga?

Espera poder ser suficiente, espera poder dar la talla, se esfuerza por madurar constantemente, pero este no es su tiempo

Está creciendo demasiado rápido, no quiere hacerlo, aún es un niño

Pero debe empujar esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, no hay nada que pueda cambiar, no hay nada que pueda hacer

Las circunstancias están en su contra e Iruka no tiene de otra que dejarse llevar por ellas

Los días siguen pasando e Iruka cree que el tiempo se lleva sus preocupaciones

Sigue su rutina, se mantiene despierto cuando puede y cuando debe. A la hora de dormir es lo mismo

Los pensamientos angustiantes han abandonado su mente y se ha rendido a la idea de que sus amigos, aquellos que la apoyaron en los momentos difíciles, vuelvan

Por un momento, la idea anhelante de ser como otro niño normal de la aldea, queda en lo más profundo y recóndito de su mente

Por el bien de los dos, más de él que por Naruto, decide fervientemente que no quiere que esas ideas crucen su mente, atormentándole y recordándole que cada día que pasa será una juventud que nunca podrá recuperar

…

Es una noche de lluvia cuando el control de Iruka se rompe 

Naruto llora sin control, es un bebé muy susceptible a los ruidos, los truenos y relámpagos lo asustan fácilmente

El castaño está preocupado, se rasca la cicatriz sin parar, si no fuera porque ya siente la quemazón de tanto picor, creería que la herida se ha abierto y ha comenzado a sangrar, pero sabe que no es así

Le ha dado a Naruto leche y le ha cambiado el pañal, pero nada de eso funciona, no sabe porque está tan molesto, sus llantos se escuchan como quejidos y su rostro se ha puesto rojo de tanto llanto

Umino intenta tranquilizarlo, lo ha cargado para que eructé como le han enseñado, pero esa no parece ser la causa de su malestar, le ha pasado juguetes y ha intentado de todo para distraerlo, pero el temor de él es tan grande que centra su atención por completo en las causas de sus miedos

Lo toma con descuido y comienza a dar vueltas en espera que el pequeño se duerma con el acompasado caminar que ha adoptado, pero eso no detiene su llanto, que a este punto se han convertido en gritos desesperados

La preocupación de Iruka se transforma a medida que el llanto continúa, su desesperación emerge de su interior y saber que no hay manera de un simple niño como él pueda detener algo sí le devuelven ese pensamiento de que es sólo un niño, y por supuesto, como un niño no tendría que estar pasando por estas cosas

El pensamiento se mantiene, y la preocupación y desesperación que sentía, ahora no son nada comparados al enojo que su voz deja filtrar

–¡Cállate! – su voz sale tan ronca y raspada que apenas es capaz de reconocerla como parte de sí –¡sólo cállate! –

Su acción guiada por un enojo infundado no consigue nada del pequeño niño en brazos, el llanto ya es sordo para Iruka, no puede escucharlo, pero está en su cabeza

Deja al niño de donde lo ha tomado para taparse los oídos, se acurruca en un ovillo y se resiente ya no con el niño, sino consigo mismo

Siente que se está volviendo loco

–Cállate, cállate– murmura sin control, con los llantos del rubio de fondo, varios de los truenos y relámpagos iluminan la escena como los predecesores a un mal presagio

Una figura más alta que el pequeño castaño acurrucado en la esquina, es mostrada en una de esas brillantes iluminaciones

La sombra desaparece junto a la luz y cuando la luz vuelve, la sombra ya está al lado del niño

Iruka ya no escucha los llantos del castaño y extrañado, quita las manos de sus oídos para mirar con atención donde se supone debería estar el niño, sin encontrarlo ahí

-¡Naruto! – llama por inercia, sabe que el niño no responderá, pero está bastante sorprendido y asustado por no encontrarlo

Un ruido a su lado, le hace voltear, encontrándose con una figura en las sombras que le hace retroceder con temor

–¿Quién eres tú? – la figura da un par de pasos y el de la cicatriz retrocede, asustado, pero logra ver gracias a que se acostumbra un poco a la oscuridad al niño en los brazos del desconocido –¡Naruto! – instintivamente se levanta y el miedo ha sido olvidado sin razón, la adrenalina toma el control y se pone de pie frente al sujeto –deja al niño–

La figura que parecía ya se había detenido vuelve a avanzar, Iruka esta vez no retrocede, no sabe qué hacer, pero se enfrentará a quien sea, está decidido, sin embargo, la luz le deja ver que no tenía por qué temer, porque era alguien conocido

–Eres tú…– murmura, olvidando el temor, combinado a la adrenalina y dejándose caer, el cúmulo de emociones por el que paso desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron

–Creí que necesitabas ayuda– Kakashi, quien se revela como la figura en la oscuridad, tiene al rubio envuelto en varias mantas y lo ha mecido hasta dormirlo, se agacha junto al castaño y le ofrece al niño –sólo tenía frío y algo de miedo, con haberlo calentado y apegado a tu pecho se habría calmado–

Iruka mira como si hubiera entrado en trance, el pequeño rubio ahora se ha calmado, y se ha dormido como si su llanto nunca hubiera existido

Mira al rubio con una sonrisa, que poco a poco se convierte en una mueca

Las lágrimas han comenzado a brotar, y caen, la risa que ha dejado salir es seca y falsa

El alivio que sintió en un inicio ya no es alivio, solo una pequeña parte de sí que quiere dejar salir todo de su interior

Tenía miedo, estaba asustado y ahora no sabe cómo debería reaccionar, quiere pedir disculpas al niño por portarse como lo hizo, pero las palabras no salen

Iruka abraza a Naruto, mientras llora como un niño

Porque lo es

Y no sabe si debe lamentarse por eso, pero lo hace

…

Kakashi mira con lástima al niño que se ha quedado llorando hasta quedar dormido

En ningún momento soltó al bebé, así que tuvo que acomodarlos como pudo en el futón

Ver al más joven le recordaba un poco a él, antes de que sucediera la tragedia en su familia y antes de que perdiera a sus compañeros y amigos en la guerra

Pero sus situaciones eran muy diferentes

Mientras al de cabello platinado lo habían obligado a crecer por culpa de la tragedia y las circunstancias, al castaño lo estaban obligando por obligación

–Lo lamento– mira con detenimiento al moreno, se ve visiblemente cansado y algo ojeroso –pero eres el único que puede ayudarlo–

Acerca su mano, en un ademan por acariciar esa pequeña mota rubia, pero se detiene, no debe sobrepasar los límites

Ya habrá tiempo para conocerlo, a los dos

Poniéndose la máscara que se había quitado por un momento, vuelve a ponerse de pie y a desparecer en la oscuridad

El sueño de los pequeños es vigilado por su persona a la lejanía, tal y como siempre lo ha hecho


	5. Una difícil decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas veces queremos cosas, lo malo, es que debemos escoger entre lo que queremos y se nos permite tner
> 
> No muchas veces lo que deseamos, es lo que terminamos obteniendo

La próxima vez que Iruka vuelve a saber de Mizuki, es cuando ya se han cumplido 2 meses de cuidar a Naruto

El niño ya no sólo llora, hace del baño y come, parece prestar atención a los sonidos

Si antes apenas abría los ojos ahora quiere hacerlo con más frecuencia

Y más importante que eso, ¡ya se mueve más!

Claro, Iruka puede estar exagerando, pero ha visto como el pequeño mueve más sus manos y ha intentado levantar su cabeza un poco, más de una vez

Claro que no logra moverse mucho, si acaso los movimientos no duran más de 5 a 10 segundos, pero al estar al pendiente de él logra captar esos pequeños momentos

Es impresionante

Puede ver como se esfuerza por levantar su pequeña cabeza estando boca arriba

Una vez, lo dejo boca abajo olvidándose de que no debía estar en esa posición y observo con atención como el pequeño se había apoyado en sus brazos sin éxito, ya que sus brazos no tenían tanta fuerza, y separo su cabeza un poco de la manta antes de volver a dejarla caer, sin sostenerla por mucho tiempo

La sensación de emoción que sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible

También en su interior, creyó que era una escena ajena que no debió presenciar

Quien debería estar viendo como su hijo crecía eran los padres de Naruto

No un extraño al que le habían encargado cuidarlo

Las emociones conflictivas pesaban y se cernían sobre sus hombros

Eso no evitaba que mirara con una gran sonrisa y una mirada atenta cada que Naruto intentaba hacer lo mismo una y otra vez

La sensación en la boca de su estómago revoloteaba, anunciándose como una sensación de orgullo y un calor en su pecho se asentaba a la vez

Todo lo que presenciaba, le hacía sentir de la misma manera, siempre y sin excepción

Fue en una de esas veces, donde Iruka estaba moviendo la teta frente a Naruto para que este fijara su atención en la teta, que Mizuki llegó

–¡Iruka! – gritó alegremente, olvidando que había un niño que Iruka ahora cuidaba y era algo sensible a los sonidos

Antes de que Naruto pudiera llorar por el susto que de seguro le había dado el chico de cabello blanquecino, el moreno lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a darle la formula, fracasando en un intento de que fijara la mirada en el biberón

–Mizuki– cuando se levantó, su amigo ya estaba frente a él tan sonriente como la última vez que lo visito

–¿Interrumpo algo? – señalo entre el castaño y el bebé, a lo que el primero negó con la cabeza

–Sólo le estaba dando de comer– aligero al ambiente, esperando que su amigo no se preocupara por su acción anterior –¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionado? –

No había perdido de vista como el chico había llegado emocionado y mucho más alegre de lo que lo había visto en el tiempo que llevan de ser amigos

Dedujo que tenía algo muy bueno que decirle

–Te traigo grandes noticias– como sospecho, el rostro de su amigo decía que esto debía ser bueno para los dos –pronto abrirán la academia–

El del paño tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue decayendo al notar el rostro de su amigo

Iruka no había reaccionado como había esperado, sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa para que después frunciera el ceño y sus labios se cerraran en una línea recta, adoptando un rostro de pura preocupación

–¿Qué pasa Iruka? – quiso acercarse, pero notó que el otro tenía al niño en sus brazos y decidió no acercarse, había escuchado los rumores sobre el niño y pensó que lo mejor era no tentar su suerte a pesar de que su amigo valientemente había aceptado cuidar de él –¿no estas emocionado? – insistió

–Claro que lo estoy– respondió, formando una incómoda sonrisa que el otro no le creyó ni de lejos –es solo…–

–¿Qué? – pregunto el otro, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que su amigo pudiera decir

–¿No te parece muy apresurado? – intento excusar Iruka, meciendo un poco a Naruto al darse cuenta que sus movimientos se habían detenido ante el impacto que le provoco la noticia

–¿Apresurado? – la pregunta de Mizuki sonó incrédula, porque era así como se sentía –hemos estado esperando la reconstrucción de la aldea desde hace más de dos meses– explico mirando a Iruka como si no pudiera creerlo –¡no puedes decirme que no estas alegre por esto! – acusó

–¡Lo estoy! – exclamó en un tono fuerte, provocando que Naruto detuviera su alimentación y captando su atención –estoy feliz de volver a estudiar, estar de nuevo en la academia, ver de nuevo a mis amigos, de verdad–

–Entonces, ¿Por qué…– Mizuki le mira desanimado y con tristeza, no creyendo lo que está por decir y lo que presencian sus ojos –…parece que no es así? –

–Estoy preocupado por Naruto– admite en un hilo de voz

No es que esté preocupado por el niño, está preocupado porque es una misión que el mismo Hokage le ha encomendado

Debía cuidar del hijo del cuarto Hokage, debía velar por él y su seguridad, pero ahora que debía ir de regreso a la academia, no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas

Y sin ningún adulto que le respalde y le ayude, hacer amabas cosas se complicarían e incluso si intentara llevar a Naruto a la academia con él, sabía de alguna manera que no lo aceptarían y lo peor de todo, es que no lo permitirían

Sintió como le tomaron de los hombros, cuando siguió el camino de esos brazos notó la mirada de Mizuki sobre él

Era una mirada determinada y decidida

–¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – pregunto con seriedad –¿cuidar de Naruto o no poder continuar la misión que el Hokage te ha encomendado? – Iruka no respondió y en su lugar miró a Naruto, quien debido al movimiento ahora estaba fijando su mirada en Mizuki, quien estaba sobre Iruka en su mayor parte

–No lo sé…– respondió vacilante

Mizuki ya lo había soltado de los hombros y se alejó dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca del Jinchuriki para su gusto

–Velo como una oportunidad Iruka– aconsejó el chico de cabello blanquecino, intercalando su mirada entre su amigo y el bebé que cuidaba –una oportunidad de volver a la normalidad–

–¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido al captar las últimas palabras dichas por su amigo, intentando controlar la fuerza con la que sostenía el biberón

–¡Vamos Iruka! – exclamó burlón el otro, alejándose y mirándole con incredulidad –no puedes decirme que no eres consciente del gran cambio que tuvo tu vida con la llegada de…– vacilo un poco antes de continuar forzosamente –…Naruto–

–No sé de qué hablas Mizuki– respondió Iruka, en un intento por no revelar lo molesto que había encontrado lo dicho al ultimo 

–¿No? – respondió el otro con el mismo ceño fruncido –ya no has hablado con nosotros, ni siquiera te veo salir de aquí a menos que sea para comprar cosas para ese niño, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste o comiste bien?, desde aquí puedo ver tus ojeras y tu cuerpo se ha vuelto más delgado desde la última vez que vine aquí– enumeró todas y cada una de las cosas que el moreno había decidido ignorar por el bien de su salud mental

Iruka sólo pudo morder su labio con nerviosismo, las cosas que decía o los temas que tocaba su amigo estaban muy presentes en lo profundo su mente

No quería admitirlo, pero Mizuki tenía razón

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente con la llegada de Naruto y no había logrado acostumbrarse todavía

–Sólo intento ayudarte Iruka– dejo escapar un suspiro resignado al ver como el otro miraba al suelo sin enfrentar su mirada –habla con el Hokage y dile que ya no tienes tiempo de cuidar a Naruto, sólo así podrás volver a como era antes–

Sin nada más que decir, se marchó, dejando al chico de la cicatriz solo con sus pensamientos no sin antes avisarle de un último dato que olvido

–La apertura de la academia es en una semana–

Sólo el sonido de la puerta deslizándose y volviéndose a cerrar advirtieron a los dos habitantes de la casa que su visitante finalmente se había marchado

Sin tener del todo claro sus pensamientos y sentimientos, el castaño continuó alimentando a Naruto como si la discusión nunca hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar 

…

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hace Iruka es arreglar a Naruto

Lo cambia, lo baña, le coloca un pañal nuevo, lo viste con un conjunto de pantalón y camisa amarilla con zapatos del mismo color antes de dejarlo en la manta cómodamente e ir a arreglarse él también

Se desviste, se da un baño rápido, se cambia, se viste con una de sus mejoras prendas, que para él son un par de pantalones y una camisa blanca con sus zapatillas café

Toma una nueva manta blanca con la que envuelve a Naruto, nada difícil ya que parece que el niño aún no termina de despertarse y sale de la casa

Su destino es la torre del Hokage

En el camino, nota como las malas miradas de los aldeanos se posan sobre el pequeño

Molesto y algo intimidado por esas miradas, cubre a Naruto más con la manta, en espera de que le proteja de las miradas externas dedicadas a hacerle daño o desearle mal

Es por esa razón que prefiere no salir de su hogar

No soporta que lo miren, ni a él ni al niño, de esa forma tan venenosa

Aun es un niño, pero puede claramente discernir las miradas cizañosas con el único propósito de tener malas intenciones

Apresura más rápido el paso, esperando llegar a la torre del Hokage rápidamente y sin estar demasiado tiempo entre la multitud

Aun le desagradaba estar tan cerca de aldeanos tan ignorantes, seguía sin creer como podían tenerle tanto odio a un bebé

Acomodó mejor a Naruto a su pecho y siguió caminando, ignorando a todo aquel que se le quedara mirando

Cuando llegó a la torre se maravilló de lo increíble que se veía de cerca

La dos veces que estuvo aquí estaba demasiado asustado, por razones diferentes, como para recordar con detalle la majestuosa edificación que sobresalía por encima de todas las demás construcciones de la aldea

Sus ojos viajaron por todo el edificio mientras más se adentraba al edificio

No tardo mucho e toparse con varios ninjas, todos mirándolo con esa fría indiferencia que había visto en ellos cuando sólo se enojaban por algo, fija en el bulto que había hecho de Naruto

Intimidado por personas más grandes y fuertes que él, agacho la cabeza en señal de sumisión y siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta donde recordaba que se encontraba el despacho del Hokage

Estuvo por entrar hasta que una voz de mujer lo detuvo

–¿Vienes a ver al Hokage? – el rostro de la mujer era cansado, aunque amable, pero Iruka no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones

Ella ya había visto a Naruto, sabía quién era y de seguro sólo estaba fingiendo para poder despacharlo inmediatamente

–Tengo un asunto importante que tratar con él– intentó hablar lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el miedo de que esta mujer le negaba la entrada al contrario de las primeras veces donde le había dejado entrar sin problemas hizo que su voz bajara en volúmenes casi agudos

–Claro– la mujer sonrió, era obvio que todos tenían asuntos urgentes que tratar si quieran halar con el Hokage –ahora está ocupado, pero puedes esperar a que se desocupe–

Iruka se encogió un poco más en sí mismo, sin saber si debería dar media vuelta y marcharse o simplemente quedarse a esperar

No tuvo que decidir cuando un hombre salió del despacho

Era alto y joven, tenía el cabello negro y estaba agarrado en una coleta alta que hacía que pelo pareciera picos, tenía una barba de chivo del mismo color, en su rostro también tenía dos cicatrices, una estaba a la altura de su frente arriba de su ceja derecha y otra en su mejilla

Vestía un chaleco que, Iruka sabía, sólo vestían los ninjas de un alto rango, Jenoin, Jonin o algo así

El hombre había salido molesto del despacho, rascándose su cabeza completamente insatisfecho y cansado

–Qué molesto– dijo suspirando con los ojos cerrados, dejo caer su brazo y al mirar hacia adelante se encontró con Iruka mirándolo –eh, ¿Qué hace un niño aquí? –

–Viene con el Hokage– informa la mujer levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la oficina por donde había salido el ninja anteriormente –espera un poco aquí Iruka, le avisare al Hokage de tu visita–

Al escuchar el nombre, la mirada del hombre brilló en reconocimiento y miró con atención al pequeño castaño que le miraba con temor

–Así que tú eres quien cuida al hijo del Cuarto– comentó con aburrimiento, pero notó como la mirada del más bajo se agrandaba ante lo dicho –puedes estar tranquilo, soy de los pocos que saben sobre ese detalle– el niño se relajó visiblemente y aflojó un poco el agarre sobre la manta que tenía entre sus brazos –¿es ese el niño? – apuntó al bulto y el castaño no tuvo de otra que asentir con reticencia

El mayor se acercó, congelando a Iruka en su lugar, viéndolo cada vez más cerca sin posibilidades de detenerlo

Creyó que le haría daño y cerró los ojos, temeroso al verlo llegar frente a él esperando un golpe o lo que sea

Nunca llegó

Curioso, abrió los ojos para encontrarse al hombre encorvado mirando como el bebé rubio dormía plácidamente sin que el ruido lo haya despertado

–Naruto ¿eh? – miró sin emoción los rasgos del niño, de no ser por las marcas en sus mejillas sería una viva imagen de su padre, aunque tenía curiosidad por el color de sus ojos, considero que sería demasiado problemático despertarlo cuando se veía muy tranquilo durmiendo

Volvió a ponerse en una posición recta, mirando al niño que le miraba confundido sin entender del todo que había pasado

–¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? – preguntó por curiosidad, considerando que al menos debía saber el nombre de quien cuidaba al hijo del anterior Hokage

–Iruka Umino, señor– respondió sin entender del todo al hombre frente a él

–Shikaku Nara– correspondió el Jonin, retomando su camino para marcharse –nos vemos Iruka–

El castaño sólo se dedicó a observar como el hombre se marchaba antes de que la mujer le indicara que ya podía entrar a hablar con el Hokage

Iruka acomodó a Naruto mejor en sus brazos, tomo una respiración profunda y entro dispuesto a enfrentarse al Hokage

…

Cuando Iruka entró al despacho, pudo ver al hombre mayor sentado detrás de su escritorio

Su túnica y sombrero de Hokage nunca abandonaban al hombre, dándole una imagen permanente con ellos puestos

El hombre dejó la pipa, que había tenido en su boca desde que el castaño había entrado y comenzó a hablar

–Iruka– comenzó Hiruzen, mirando como el niño no daba más que tres pasos lejos de la puerta que le permitiría salir cuando deseara –justo a ti es a quien deseaba verte–

–¿Sí Hokage-sama? – el de la cicatriz se extrañó por eso, no esperaba que el Hokage lo esperara en su despacho

Para Iruka, lo último que deseaba era poner un pie en el despacho del Hokage, evitándole problemas

–Me enteré que la academia abrirá pronto sus puertas– comento Sarutobi, esperando la respuesta del más joven colocando de nuevo la pipa en su boca

–En una semana– afirmo Iruka aun sin saber a dónde iba el Hokage con todo esto

–Seguro estas ansioso por volver a estudiar– el rostro del castaño se ilumino

¿Acaso él y el Hokage habían estado pensando de la misma manera? ¿ya tenía una forma de encargarse de las cosas?

–Si Hokage-sama, es por eso que he venido– dijo el de la cicatriz emocionado, esperando que el anciano tuviera una solución al problema

–Debes de haberte afligido pensando en la manera en que podrías seguir estudiando cuando se te ha encargado cuidar de un bebé que requiere de toda tu atención las 24 horas– continuo el más viejo, esperando la respuesta del otro para continuar

–Sí Hokage-sama, no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguiré estudiar y cuidar de Naruto al mismo tiempo– se expresó Iruka, dejándose desahogar por cómo habían llegado tan profundo sus pensamientos ante el problema y no lograr encontrar una solución

–Me lo suponía– dijo Hiruzen asintiendo para sí mismo –no te preocupes, tengo una solución–

–¿Enserio Hokage-sama? – el castaño no cabía de la emoción, finalmente

–Así es– el hombre volvió a asentir antes de hablar nuevamente –tendrás un tutor privado–

La emoción que Iruka había sentido se detuvo abruptamente y el color abandono su cara

–¿Un tutor privado, Hokage-sama? – preguntó sin creerse del todo que esa haya sido la conclusión a la que el mayor había llegado

Debía ser un error

–Sé que no quieres perderte tus estudios y como Naruto necesita de tus cuidados en tu hogar, he decidido que lo mejor para ti es que tengas un tutor privado– explicó Sarutobi, mirando con orgullo al chico ante su solución –de esa forma no dejarás de estudiar y seguirás cuidando a Naruto en la comodidad de tu hogar–

Iruka se tambalea un poco hacía atrás, antes de protestar

–Pero Hokage-sama, ningún maestro querrá enseñarme–

–Ya me encargare de yo de encontrar un maestro dispuesto a enseñarte–

–¿Qué pasa si le desagrada la idea de estar cerca de Naruto? –

–Me asegurare de que no sea un ninja con prejuicios–

–No podré ver a mis amigos– insistió un poco más y esto llamó la atención del Hokage

–Iruka, ¿no estas cómodo con la idea del tutor? – cuestiono al ver al niño esforzarse tanto en encontrarle contras a su idea

–Hokage-sama– Iruka se mordió el labio dudoso, pero decidió que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad –quiero ir a la academia, quiero ver a mis amigos, quiero estudiar como un niño normal y a la vez poder cuidar de Naruto–

Hiruzen toma la pipa que había dejado olvidada hace un rato, pensando con profundidad

Debió haber pensado que estos serían los sentimientos del castaño al respecto, no haber considerado lo que el niño quería hablaba de una gran falla en los planes que había preparado para este problema en particular

–Iruka, aprecio tu honestidad y respeto tus deseos, sin embargo– se levanta de su silla detrás de su escritorio, colocándose frente a Iruka –debes saber que esto es bastante ambicioso– le dice intentando que el niño comprenda la situación

Iruka se queda en silencio, atento en saber lo que el Hokage dirá

–Por un lado, no hay forma en que puedas asistir a la academia sin dejar a Naruto solo y por el otro, no hay manera en que puedas cuidar a Naruto sin dejar de asistir a la academia– resalta

El castaño mira al piso, esas opciones son las que le habían impedido tomar una decisión porque ninguna de las dos aplicaba para lo que quería

Ninguna llegaba a satisfacerle

–Llegados a este punto Iruka– el castaño mira ensombrecido la figura del Hokage, de alguna manera ya sabe lo que el más viejo dirá –o decides ir a la academia y dejar de cuidar a Naruto o decides cuidar de Naruto y estudiar en casa– dictamina el hombre e Iruka no hace más que encogerse en su sitio –esas son tus opciones–

El chico de la cicatriz se queda en silencio, la sentencia es tan mala como la esperaba

Incluso peor

No podía creer que ahora se encontrara atrapado entre la espada y la pared

El Hokage al ver la indecisión del moreno se apiada un poco de él, tarde o temprano tendrá que tomar una decisión, pero por ahora al ser un niño, le dará tiempo para pensarlo

–La academia abre en una semana– vuelve a tomar la palabra y el niño le mira con tristeza, se le han agotado las opciones –tienes ese tiempo para tomar una decisión–

Con una reverencia, el niño sale del despacho del Hokage cabizbajo y decepcionado

Nada de esto era lo que él quería que sucediera

…

Iruka corre o, mejor dicho, intenta correr por las calles de Konoha con Naruto en brazos para llegar rápidamente a su hogar

Ya no le importan las malas miradas que le lanzan las personas

Ya no le importa devolver esas miradas con el mismo desprecio que le lanzan

Toma a Naruto y lo acerca más cerca de pecho, esperando no sobresaltarlo con los agitados latidos de su corazón y finalmente logra llegar a su hogar

Acuesta al bebé rubio en la manta, antes de dejarse caer a su lado, mirando como Naruto sigue dormido a pesar del jaleo anterior, acaricia con cuidado una de sus mejillas mientras piensa en el fracaso que tuvo al querer enfrentar al Tercer Hokage

Fue con la esperanza de encontrar una solución y regreso destrozado ante cualquiera de las dos soluciones que le han dado para escoger

–Naruto– puede sentir la primera lagrima recorrer su mejilla antes de retirársela con cuidado –¿soy ambicioso por querer ir a la escuela como cualquier otro niño y a la vez cuidar de ti? – cierra los ojos y pasa su brazo por su rostro intentando tallar sus ojos para que las lágrimas dejen de salir

Vuelve a abrirlos sorprendiéndose al encontrar la mirada azulina en él, antes de decir palabra alguna, el pequeño le sonríe y el corazón de Iruka da un vuelco antes de sonreírle de vuelta, esta vez, dejando que las lágrimas caigan libremente por su rostro 

–Si tan sólo hubiera alguien para ayudarnos– acerca más al niño en un pequeño abrazo antes de sentirse extraño

Se separa rápidamente del niño para mirar una sombra fuera de su hogar, intenta hablar, pero quien sea la persona, es la primera en tomar la palabra

–Yo puedo ayudarte–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién será la personita del final? ¿Se lo imaginan?


	6. Decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se arrincona a una persona que no tenía nada que perder y repentinamente es consciente de que tiene algo que proteger, es normal que decida sacar las garras, armándose de valor y saliendo del problema en el que se ha metido, por cuenta propia.  
> Aunque esta vez haya recibido un poco de ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, esto se alargo, para los que siguen este fic todavía, no he muerto, no tengo excusa mas que para decir que me ocupe y eso es todo, aqui estoy y no estoy abandonando esto

Es pronunciar esas palabras y sentir como el mundo se detiene, el viento, el sonido nocturno de los grillos e incluso los pájaros siendo más silenciosos de lo normal

–¿Qué? – la figura oscura, el niño dentro de la casa repite, el tono de incredulidad en su tono es certero, porque ni el de cabello plateado tiene idea de lo que dice, pero confiado, afirma

–Yo me encargare de este problema– las palabras abandonan su boca antes de si quiera pensar correctamente sus acciones, está ofreciendo ayuda cuando ya le había dejado en claro al mismo Hokage que no tenía la intención de entrometerse

La figura del niño no se ha movido aún, pero cuando da el primer paso, el Anbu sabe que esa es su señal para desaparecer

Y lo hace

…

Cuando vuelve a aparecer, está en las oficinas del tercer Hokage, es demasiado tarde y lo sabe, pero debe asegurarse de ser el primero en la fila para tratar asuntos importantes con el hombre

No se da cuenta de la Luna terminando su ronda, ni del alba que indica un nuevo día, su concentración esta fija en las puertas dobles que dan paso a la oficina del hombre con el puesto más importante de la aldea

No mucho después, llegan el Hokage y la chica que actúa como su asistente. Ambos se detienen, sorprendidos y cautelosos de mirar al Anbu frente a la oficina, sin apartar la mirada del objetivo frente a él

Sarutobi inclina la cabeza, pensando seriamente en si se trata de una amenaza o es solo una persona que intenta hablar, si es lo último, el asunto debe ser lo suficiente urgente para prestarle atención

–Joven– saluda Hiruzen, mirando como el extraño permanece impasible, en cambio, su postura perfecta sólo es girada levemente para que el Tercero reconozca el perfil del niño del que alguna vez fungió como alumno del Cuarto Hokage

Reconociendo esto, hace una señal a la mujer quien entiende antes de asentir y abrir la oficina para que ambos personajes, mostrando la seriedad debida al asunto, entren al lugar

Kakashi no hace movimiento alguno, espera a que el Hokage sea el primero en entrar, cuando logra ver que ya se ha establecido detrás de su escritorio para tratar esto como un asunto oficial es cuando decide poner un pie sobre la oficina que una vez le pertenecieron a su antiguo maestro y no uso tanto como debería haber sido

La guerra es una devastación que no sólo termina con vidas, sino que deja repercusiones mucho más duraderas debido a las pérdidas, debido a que el después y el futuro previsto visto por ellos se hace añicos y no tiene más remedio que iniciar de cero sobre escombros, con el temor de que todo puede derrumbarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

–Imagino que vienes por el asunto de Naruto– Sarutobi no pierde tiempo en saludos, sabe que Kakashi aunque lo respeta, ahora mismo no puede concentrarse en nada más que el dolor y la pérdida que este lugar le obliga a recordar –¿hay algún problema? –

Cuando Minato murió, no había podido cumplir al pie de la letra su pedido, el último deseo que tuvo y la única voluntad dejada atrás como la flama vivaz que representaba a toda una generación de nuevos enfoques, nuevas visiones, nuevas metas, como el precursor de un cambio que no fue capaz de concretar

La protección de su hijo, Naruto

Era todo lo que Minato y Kushina habían implorado con su último aliento y él, a pesar de haberlo prometido, no había llegado a cumplirlo. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, al verse obligado a abandonar al niño en un orfanato por decisión del consejo y por no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para oponerse a su decisión unánime

Por eso, a pesar de ir en contra del consejo, busco la manera de no tener que abandonar a un recién nacido a su suerte

Lamentablemente, no podía añadirlo a su familia ya que su esposa tenia suficiente responsabilidad con su hijo y, además, el consejo se habría dado cuente fácilmente de que desobedeció el acuerdo unánime de dejar al niño solo

Fue un golpe de buena suerte que se enterara de Iruka, un huérfano al igual que Naruto que había sido dejado solo en el mundo por la misma razón que el pequeño rubio, el Kyuubi

Sin embargo, era consciente de que un niño no sería capaz de cuidar a otro por sí mismo, así que decidió ofrecerle una ayuda, de manera que el otro no pudiera negarse activamente al favor pedido

Por supuesto, el asunto de la academia fue un factor que había pasado por alto porque creyó que había tiempo o que, al menos, tendría tiempo de pensar en una solución satisfactoria antes de que los establecimientos importantes de la aldea fueran reparados

No conto con que la suerte y el tiempo se le agotaran de improviso

–Yo puedo de encargarme del asunto de Iruka y Naruto, si es lo que te preocupa– el mayor hablo después de no recibir una respuesta clara del Anbu después de un tiempo

Kakashi se había mantenido en silencio, el Hokage no sabía si era para ignorarlo a propósito o porque el niño estaba concentrado profundamente en sus pensamientos

–No es eso lo que me preocupa– admite el niño luego de mantenerse callado por demasiado tiempo, la máscara dificultaba saber la expresión que tenía en ese momento y su tono de voz no revelaba mucho tampoco –son sus soluciones las que me tienen en conflicto–

–Oh– el hombre llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras dejaba que la otra descansara en su espalda, examinando cuidadosamente las palabras dichas por el Anbu –¿Por qué es eso? –

Cualquier otra persona se habría enfadado por el descaro del Anbu en señalar que su más grande líder y gobernante estaba equivocado

Bien podrían tomárselo como un signo de desconfianza a quien se supone ha jurado lealtad y el deber de protegerlo incluso con su propia vida, en nombre de la aldea

Kakashi, a pesar de ser un niño, lo sabía

No por nada era un genio que se había convertido en Anbu a tan corta edad, él entendía que lo que lo que hacía ahora cualquiera se lo tomaría a mal

No sabe si es suerte al notar como el Hokage y él son los únicos en la habitación, pero incluso si no fuera así, él no tenía reparos en hablar sin restricciones

–Las opciones que le ha dado a Iruka, no son las únicas– mirando fijamente al hombre, con la cabeza en alto, hablo sin temor –hay una tercera opción que ninguno de los dos ha considerado–

Hiruzen, esta vez, detiene su mano y la une junto a la otra a su espalda, tomando una postura más recta que la anterior para indicarle a Kakashi que esta vez está escuchando no solo con atención también con seriedad, tal como debe tomarse todo asunto en torno al hijo del Cuarto Hokage

–¿Y cuál es esa? – curioso, presiona un poco al mirar como el otro se limita a aguardar en silencio, de seguro esperando la señal que le diga que continúe

Cuando Hatake siente que las palabras fluyen de su boca hacia afuera, es como si no fuera consciente de que su boca, sus labios y su lengua se han puesto de acuerdo para coordinarse y formar oraciones puesto que no ha dejado de pensar si la idea le parece o no, una buena idea

–Yo soy su tercera opción–

…

Iruka está seguro de que la forma que había visto a través del papel de su puerta plegable era la silueta del Anbu que se encargaba de cuidarlos y protegerlos tanto a él como a Naruto

Lamentablemente, no pudo confirmar su teoría ya que la silueta se transformó en una sombra que rápidamente desapareció ante sus ojos  
Incluso si hubiera querido, Iruka no sería bueno en seguir a un ninja que claramente tenía más experiencia que él a pesar de que no le ganaba por unos cuantos años

Iruka ni siquiera era un Gennin, ni tampoco era un genio, pero era lo suficiente listo para saber que era inútil utilizar sus pocos conocimientos que tenía como un estudiante ninja contra un ninja real, por lo que ni el esfuerzo ni el intento, valían la pena

De todas formas, el castaño tenía más cosas por las que preocuparse en ese momento que una falsa promesa de ayuda de alguien a quien ni siquiera le había visto el rostro

La vida le había enseñado que las cosas no eran facies de obtener y que, incluso se te ofrecía un poco de ayuda, debías pagar por tal ayuda

Porque nada en este mundo duraba para siempre, ni siquiera la buena voluntad de una persona

Sus padres, quienes siempre habían mantenido una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de su vida como ninjas, murieron incluso después de haber dado su vida intentando ser buenas personas y sin ocultar malicia en su corazón

Confiar en que el mundo de repente se apiadar de un huérfano cuando no era gentil con aquellos de buenas intenciones era lo mismo que decir que de repente alguien se diera cuenta que la destrucción a la aldea no fue causada por el niño arropado entre sus mantas, sino de la criatura dentro de él, tal vez ni quiera fuera culpa de la criatura

Pero de nuevo, eso era imposible y es por eso que Iruka tenía razones para desconfiar incluso cuando la ayuda le fue ofrecida tan abiertamente

El resto de la semana se la paso en silencio, pensando seriamente una manera de librarse de las opciones que solo ataban sus manos y le impedían tomar una decisión correcta tanto para él como para el niño

Por un lado, la opción del tutor le daría a Iruka la posibilidad de mantenerse cerca del bebe y seguir sus estudios, sin problemas ante las interrupciones por sus ciclos de sueño, hambre y atención que le dirían tanto al castaño como al tutor que era hora de tomar un descanso y atender correctamente al bebe

El inconveniente estaba en qué tipo de persona enviaría el Hokage, confiaba en el juicio del hombre, pero incluso hasta la cosa más simple escapaba del hombre más preparado y el chico de la cicatriz no estaba confiado en que la persona enviada no despreciara e incluso aborreciera a quien todos llamaban e insultaban como niño demonio, era un riesgo elevado

También estaba el hecho de que no vería a sus amigos, Mizuki sobre todo estaba emocionado de verlo volver y jugar con él, no sabía de sus otros amigos ya que estaban enterados de que ahora era el cuidador de Naruto y no se habían acercado ninguno de ellos a su vivienda ni siquiera para saludar así que el castaño solo contaba con el chico de cabello ceniciento para hacerle compañía, eso era suficiente para añorar sus días escolares y continuar sus estudios en la academia lo que le llevaba directamente a la segunda opción

Estaría con sus amigos, Mizuki principalmente, y volvería a ser un niño normal que va y viene de la escuela, llegando a casa alegre solo para contarle a sus padres lo emocionado que estaba de aprender algo nuevo y de haber logrado un nuevo jutsu que la mayoría, sino es que todos, sus compañeros habían logrado; exceptuando la parte de los padres podría a volver a vivir una vida medianamente normal

Y el peso de la consciencia caería sobre él, porque su vida antes de Naruto implicaba que el bebé aún no había entrado a su vida, se alejaría de su lado y aunque le daría la bienvenida a las noches donde finalmente podría dormir y descansar como debía, sabía que en lo profundo de su mente siempre estaría presente el pensamiento sé si tratarían bien al rubio a donde sea que lo llevaran y era inevitable saber que no sería así porque nadie más en la aldea que el mismo Iruka había aceptado la presencia del niño en su vida, si a él aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea no quería ni imaginarse que sucedería con otra persona con la que Naruto tendría que empezar de cero para agradarle y quién sabe si lo lograría

Ambas opciones eran pésimas tanto para el Umino como para el Uzumaki, ambas opciones implicaban malas decisiones para ambos y una o la otra traerían nada menos que soledad para uno de los dos

Lo peor de todo, es que se le había pedido a un niño no mayor de 11 años que escogiera el destino fatal de ambos

Era claro que, si de por si esta era una gran presión para un adulto para ser tomada y vista con cuidado, sería peor para un infante a quien además se le había dado un plazo para tomar su decisión

El chico de la cicatriz podía sentir como la responsabilidad pesaba en sus hombros, como si se hubiera vuelto un ente amorfo y etéreo que había vuelto tangible solo para atormentarle sin importar cual fuera su decisión, sin importar lo que escogiera, solo para susurrarle al oído y decirle que estaba mal

A medida que pasaba la semana, la mente de Iruka solo pudo llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo en una sola cosa

No era capaz de confiar en nada ni nadie, ni siquiera, en sí mismo

…

La semana había terminado finalmente

Iruka se encontró a si mismo sorprendiéndose al guardar todas las cosas que necesitaría Naruto, pero no como si fuera a quedarse en otro hogar, sino como si el niño mayor hubiera decidido salir a pasear con el bebé a las orillas del bosque, donde nadie les molestaría y donde al castaño le gustaba respirar un poco de paz lejos de ojos maliciosos

Pensó durante un segundo si debía cambiar las cosas dentro de la maleta o se debería agregar más cosas, antes de negar con la cabeza sabiendo que no podría hacerlo

Había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión y Umino aún no tenía respuesta alguna que darle al Hokage, por el simple hecho de no saber que decidir

Acomodo a Naruto en con el rebozo, asegurándose de que esta vez el niño quedara en su pecho y no en su espalda, sintió la necesidad de llevar al pequeño de esa manera porque sentía que era la única fuente de seguridad que podía permitirse en ese momento

Tomó la maleta donde se encontraban las cosas del infante y abrió las puertas de su hogar, sintiendo el aire veraniego entrar y decidió acomodar un poco mejor al niño en la tela para arroparlo de forma de que el aire no le diera directo en el rostro antes de mirar al cielo

Era temprano aun por la mañana, pensó que dar una vuelta a la idea le ayudaría a aclarar su mente, además, no tenía prisa por llegar a la Torre del Hokage y decidir su destino como si decidiera el matar un ciervo como pasatiempo de caza o por necesidad

Si su cerebro relacionaba bien las cosas, estaba comparando ambas cosas con las decisiones de quedarse con Naruto y abandonar sus sueños o seguir sus sueños abandonando a Naruto

La mente insistía en que cualquiera de esas cosas era mala, realmente mala y lo único que pedía el chico de la cicatriz era no tener que pensar en nada de eso, al menos no mientras no estuviera frente al Hokage

Por fortuna, sus pies se movieron a su voluntad y lo llevaron a recorrer la aldea, no la parte poblada donde todo mundo parecía atraído con la intención de desearle un mal a un bebé de pocos meses, sino la parte donde recién estaban construyéndose o siendo remodelados los nuevos lugares que darían paso a un lugar más moderno y menos antiguo de la aldea

También eran las casas y comercios que habían sido destruidas durante el ataque del Kyuubi

Tal pensamiento le hizo detenerse en seco, ese lugar era el peor donde estar, con el resentimiento ganado, las personas que habían perdido más de lo que debían seguro los obligarían a darse la vuelta antes de siquiera pensar entrar en ese territorio

De repente, la caminata ligera se volvió pesada e Iruka decidió que lo mejor era volver sobre sus propios pasos antes de que decidieran que su presencia era un mal augurio para el lugar

Tal vez otro día se permita pasar con Naruto en brazos, pero por ahora, debía marchar al otro lugar que había evitado a propósito

O tal vez no, una nueva vuelta a la aldea tal vez le ayude a calmarse o tal vez a enfadarse por las malas caras que recibiera

Si se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba comenzando a cansarse de agachar la cabeza cuando no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y no sabía cuándo su paciencia se terminaría para darle a quien se lo merece una enseñanza pura de respeto y modales

Enseñanza ¿eh? 

Saboreo la palabra en su paladar, no la sentía extraña en su boca, se sentía cómoda, cosa rara ya que los ninjas no estaban orientados a enseñar sino a luchar, para Iruka el pensamiento no le pareció erróneo ni fuera de lugar

En medio de sus pensamientos e indecisión, sus pies le habían llevado sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, deteniéndose justo frente al edificio

La torre del Hokage se alzaba frente a él

Suspirando, entro al edificio esperando no tener que esperar mucho, pero, así como entro el pensamiento salió de su cabeza

El lugar normalmente concurrido estaba ligeramente vacío y no estaba seguro de si esa era una buena señal

Se acercó con cuidado, la ayudante del Hokage le saludo y le invitó entrar como siempre lo hace, aunque esta vez se aseguró de agregar que el hombre lo había estado esperando mientras el pobre niño había hecho todo lo posible para evitar la reunión

Rendido ante su ineludible destino, apretó un poco más a Naruto en su pecho con cuidado de no hacerle daño y entro en la oficina del hombre que decidiría el futuro de ambos infantes

…

Cuando entro a la oficina, todo parecía estar igual a como lo recordaba, pero la verdad es que podía sentir un aire diferente en el lugar y no sabía a qué se debía

Se lo atribuyo a la preocupación por la que había llegado en primer lugar

Hiruzen Sarutobi le esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo y una mirada tranquila que ocultaba expectativas para el castaño frente a él

–Hokage-sama– saludo Iruka reverenciando al hombre frente a él, aun con el peso de la mochila del niño a su espalda y del niño mismo en su pecho no quería ser irrespetuoso frente al hombre

–Umino Iruka– el Hokage desde su asiento pudo notar el salto nervioso que le provoco al menor al ser llamado tan seriamente –¿finalmente has tomado una decisión? –

El castaño dejo de lado su reverencia, para mostrarse firme a la hora de responder al hombre

–Sí, Hokage-sama–

–En ese caso, dime– el hombre señalo con la mano al bulto en su pecho, quien reconoció como el pequeño rubio a su cuidado y luego al chico de la cicatriz –¿Qué has decidido para ambos? –

Iruka miró a Naruto, el bebé dormía tranquilo y ajeno a lo que sucedía, deseo tener en ese momento que el niño irradiaba pues, por gracioso que pareciera, podría tomar fuerza que no tenía y enfrentar al hombre

Era consciente de que solo era un niño arrojado al mundo para vivir por su cuenta, con las pocas armas que le habían dejado sus padres pensó que era suficiente para cuidar de sí mismo, aun cuando Naruto llego a su vida sin preámbulos

El pequeño, por otra parte, no tenía nada ni a nadie, estaba solo en el mundo y si el castaño que era su única ayuda era reacio a la hora de tomarlo y cuidarlo, nadie le aseguraba que recibiría un mejor trato lejos de él

Es por eso que Iruka, siendo consciente de que no era ni fuerte, ni tampoco tenía las herramientas de cuidar de sí mismo, mucho menos de alguien más, tomó su decisión

–No entregaré a Naruto– hablo fuerte y claro, porque sabía lo difícil que era para él estar solo, lo mismo sería para el rubio y el no quería que sufriera un destino horrible de soledad si era capaz de evitarlo –ni tampoco renunciare a la idea de asistir a la academia–

–Iruka, hemos hablado de esto– el Hokage podría estar actuando cruel, pero la realidad es que ambas cosas no podrían obtenerse dadas su situación –es imposible que hagas ambas cosas–

–Encontrare la manera– el castaño quien antes se había mostrado bastante temeroso, no vacilo en refutar al hombre –no dejaré que Naruto sea condenado a un camino de soledad, necesita del cuidado y cariño que sus padres no le pudieron dar– miro el rostro del niño, sus marquitas en sus mejillas le hacían ver como un pequeño gato dormido entre sus brazos y eso solo le convenció más de que necesitaba protección –y la única forma en la que puedo dárselo es continuando mis estudios, convirtiéndome en ninja, haciéndome más fuerte para poder protegerle–

–Iruka–

–No necesita preocuparse más por nosotros Hokage-sama– interrumpió el castaño bruscamente, sorprendiendo al hombre, no había visto tal fuerza de voluntad en un cuerpo tan pequeño –si la única manera en la que podamos hacer las cosas a mi manera es dejando de depender de usted– mordió su labio, consciente de que posiblemente sería más difícil de lo que ya lo era, pero no cambiaría de opinión –que así sea–

El castaño se quedó firme en su lugar, mirando con determinación al hombre que no había hecho ningún movimiento desde que comenzó y termino su discurso. El Hokage, se reclino en su asiento antes de sonreír con cansancio

–Él tenía razón después de todo– Hiruzen acomodo un poco su sombrero donde claramente se leían los caracteres que indicaban su puesto

–¿Qué? – frunció el ceño al no entender nada de lo que le decía el hombre mayor, o mejor dicho, no entender las implicaciones de sus palabras

Una sombra, que el castaño no había visto hasta ahora, se revelo de detrás del puesto del Hokage y se colocó a su lado, revelando ser el mismo Anbu que les cuidaba a él y a Naruto

–Iruka, una vez más me has demostrado que no existe mejor persona que tú para cuidar de Naruto– señalo el hombre al Anbu quien reverenció tanto a Sarutobi como al Umino

–¿Eso que tiene que ver? – en verdad, el de la cicatriz había perdido el hilo de la conversación, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando 

–Pudiste tomar el camino fácil y deshacerte de Naruto o tomar el camino difícil y resentirte por ello– siguió explicando el hombre, sin prestar atención a las palabras confusas del niño –pero en vez de escoger una de las dos, me demostraste que no sólo eras capaz de tomar una decisión, sino que también de analizar y comprender cuál era el mejor curso de acción viable para ambos, creando tus propias opciones– señalo al Anbu de mascara de felino blanco con rayas rojas a su alrededor, era un poco atemorizante a pesar de que Iruka sabía que no se diferenciaban en mucha edad –te presento la solución a tus problemas–

–¿Disculpe? – el castaño dejo de ver reacio al Anbu para pasar a mirar desconcertado al hombre que estaba a cargo de toda una nación

–Él se encargará de cuidar a Naruto mientras tú vas a la Academia– sonrió al mirar como el niño sin darse cuenta comenzaba a bajar su guardia, debido a la confusión que debía estar pasando en ese momento

–¿Y…y es confiable? – se apresuró a preguntar al hombre al ver sus intenciones de levantarse de detrás del escritorio, temiendo que le dejará solo con quien apenas y conocía de vista

Una vista muy lejana

–Te aseguro que es la persona con las mejores intenciones hacia Naruto dentro de esta aldea– Iruka sólo pudo tragar el nudo nervioso que se había formado en su garganta ante esas palabras, sin poder confiar del todo en el hombre –él te ayudara a cuidar de él mientras tu terminas tus estudios–

La sentencia había sido dada e Iruka no tenía de otra que aceptar que ahora no sólo viviría con un bebé que llevaba a una bestia demoniaca encerrada en su interior también con un joven de actitud fría y distante del que no conocía rostro ni nombre

El último año que le faltaba para terminar la Academia sería bastante largos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí que a Iruka le queda 1 año, ya que tiene 11 y que recuerde Naruto y los demás se gradúan de la Academia siendo Gennin a las 12, bastante jóvenes


	7. Ilusión Rota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo malo de creer en una ilusión, es que está, una vez se rompa, terminará por afectar al ilusionado hundiéndole en un sentimiento de tristeza y, dependiendo del tipo de ilusión, soledad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado debido a unos problemas de red seguidos, pero aquí esta el capítulo <3

Iruka se prepara para su primer día, consciente de que será la primera vez de que salga de casa

No para comprar pañales, no para comprar ropa, no para comprar víveres, sino para ir a la escuela

Y lo más importante, sin Naruto

–¿Emocionado? – el castaño rodó los ojos ante esa voz, sabía quién era y no se sentía a gusto con la idea

–¿Tienes que estar aquí? – pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta que recibiría

–Debo hacerlo para poder cuidar de Naruto–

Para Iruka, si hubo algo que simplemente no le termino de agradar, fue esta condición en particular

Tenía que dejar a este niño solo con el otro niño, aunque pensándolo bien, él era un niño también, pero, de todas formas

¿Por qué tenía que estar en su casa?

–No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿estas evadiéndome? – era la primera vez que Iruka escuchaba hablar al de cabello platinado y no estaba seguro de si le gustaba más su versión seria y callada a esta parlanchina y burlona

–Estoy emocionado– respondió, esperando que dejara el tema por la paz. No lo hizo

–¿Pero? –

Mientras Iruka abrochaba sus sandalias, pensaba con seriedad si debía contar sus preocupaciones al Anbu

Porque sí, no había abandonado su puesto de Anbu, e Iruka seguía sin saber cómo era el rostro de su aparente salvador

Nadie podía culparle por no confiar de quien no conoces ni su rostro

–No es nada– mintió a propósito antes de levantarse, dar media vuelta y tomar a Naruto de las suaves mantas y mecerlo en sus brazos, pensó que no había necesidad de despedirse, así que sólo miro un rato al pequeño aun dormido antes de dirigir su seria mirada al niño mayor –procura darle su comida a su hora, se pone irritable si no lo haces–

–Lo sé–

–¿Lo sabes? – este hecho desconocido causo que levantara una ceja en señal de sospecha y apegara un poco más al niño, reacio, una reacción defensiva instintiva

–Los he estado vigilando a ambos, sé a qué hora le das de comer y qué sucede si no, también sé sobre sus cuidados previos a su baño y sus horas de sueño– explico el Anbu como si se tratara de un experto, o estaba fanfarroneando o estaba siendo sincero, no importaba, era toda la ayuda que Iruka tenía

–No te conviene fiarte de la última, sus horas de sueño han comenzado a espaciar y no dudo que en un momento deje de dormir durante el día– el castaño, al ver que el otro se había preparado más de lo que esperaba, simplemente dejo al niño en brazos del otro

–Supongo que lo difícil me tocara a mí– bromeo el más alto, ocasionando una mueca en el más bajo, no fue nada discreto y el cuidador pudo darse cuenta de su expresión –¿ya comienzas a arrepentirte? –

El chico de la cicatriz le fulmino con la mirada, si había algo que detestaba era que alguien cuestionara sus decisiones, después de todo, estaba obligado a tomarlas no sólo para su propio bien, sino para el rubio que ahora el otro sostenía en brazos

–Llegaré por la tarde– decidió avisar en caso de que el otro tuviera otros planes

–No somos una pareja de casados para que me avises a qué hora sales y a qué hora llegas– respondió el platinado, el castaño no sabía si lo había dicho en broma o enserio, pero decidió ignorarlo

Tal parece, ser un Anbu lo exenta de relaciones sociales o quien sabe, tal vez el tipo era lo suficiente raro para no tener amigos

Miro hacia atrás, aunque no creía necesaria una despedida, si pensó que debería decirle algo a la única persona pequeña que había estado con él en momentos de soledad, haciéndose mutua compañía, antes de susurrar por lo bajo unas palabras de despedida para el bebé

–Nos vemos, Naruto–

…

Cuando Iruka salió a la calle, sin carga a su espalda o en su pecho, se sintió liberado, pero también extrañamente solitario

Tener a Naruto siempre con él, significó acostumbrarse a una presencia constante en su vida

El castaño lo había dado por hecho desde el momento que el niño le fue entregado, pero ser plenamente consciente de un día para otro de tal suceso, era un poco aterrador

Decidió no prestar atención a esto, y seguir su camino

Llegar a la Academia no presento problema alguno, estaba siendo remodelada, pero tal parece los salones ya estaban construidos y eso era lo importante para dar clases

El niño se encontraba nervioso y emocionado, sentía su estómago revuelto sin saber si debía ir al baño, deseando sacar sus nervios a través del vómito

Sería la primera vez que conviviría con otras personas fuera de su hogar, dentro de la escuela y perteneciente a la aldea que ya le miraba con malos ojos

Una relación personal más allá de la que compartía con Naruto, una relación social a parte que le haría recordar y ser consciente de que su vida no se ha reducido a escombros, que aún es capaz de levantarse después de todo

Decidió buscar su clase, mientras caminaba por los pasillos y pasaba de salón en salón notó algo en particular que llamó su atención

Con cada nueva persona que se topaba a medida que avanzaba se dio cuenta y, no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, saber porque se comportaban así, no estaba ayudando tampoco

Las personas, maestros y alumnos, estaban siendo amables con él

Ya no recibía miradas de desprecio, ni miradas de odio, menos de asco o repudio

Todo eso había sido olvidado

Y por la simple razón de que Naruto no se encontraba con él

Sus entrañas hicieron amago de querer salir con más fuerza de su cuerpo, un sentimiento tranquilo tomando fuerza en su interior, pero que logro mantener a raya

Cuando llego a su clase, las miradas de sus compañeros se clavaron en él de inmediato, inspeccionando cada rincón de su persona, mirando en espera de que algo estuviera mal o, mejor dicho, buscando que no hubiera traído al mal con él

El sentimiento en el fondo de su cuerpo gano terreno, estaba tomando forma y ya estaba comenzando a darle nombre, era ira

–¡Iruka! – una voz alegre y una mano en su hombre detuvieron el sentimiento, lo devolvieron a la realidad y le hicieron voltear para ser recibido con una gran sonrisa de su amigo Mizuki

–Mizuki– musitó entre emocionado y feliz por encontrar una cara más familiar y cercana

Una persona que era sincera con él, eso necesitaba

–¿Qué haces aquí afuera?, entra, todos nos esperan– la sonrisa que intento mostrar decayó con sus palabras, pero el otro no se dio cuenta, así que, tomándole del brazo, lo llevó con su grupo de amigos

Mientras Iruka pasaba, podía sentir esas miradas aún clavadas en su persona, esperando algo malo de él, miradas que querían e intentaban absorberle el alma

Iruka pensó que el de cabello blanquecino lo llevaría ahí para ser presa de esos devoradores de almas, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando se detuvieron frente a un grupo de personas totalmente distintas a las miradas recibidas del resto de salón

–Iruka te estábamos esperando–

–¿Por qué te quedaste como estatua en la entrada? –

–Hombre, si no hubiera sido por Mizuki, nosotros te habríamos traído arrastrando–

Risas y carcajadas siguieron a esa declaración, confirmando la sinceridad oculta detrás de esas palabras

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el castaño se sintió bienvenido y querido

A partir de ese momento, desde ese día, se sintió en paz

Luego, el maestro encargado de su clase entro y los mando a todos a callar y sentarse

Mizuki instó a Iruka a sentarse cerca de su grupo de amigos y este no se negó

Pasaron el resto del día de clases prestando atención, hablando entre ellos en los tiempos libres y pasando en general un momento agradable

…

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a sus hogares, todos creyeron que sería una buena idea pasar un tiempo juntos

El castaño dudó un poco, ya que tenía a alguien que le esperaba en casa y no se refería precisamente al Anbu entrometido

Mizuki vio su indecisión y le dijo que sólo pasarían un rato juntos, que no tardaría nada en regresar a su casa y, además, agregó que les debía esa salida por todas esas veces en la que lo invitaron a salir en sus improvisadas e inesperadas vacaciones para distraerle de sus ocupaciones sólo para terminar siendo rechazados

Iruka no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, si ya estaba ahí, era mejor si se divertía un poco mientras pudiera

Se la paso jugando con sus amigos en unos pequeños juegos de parque, a las atrapadas e incluso llegaron a jugar con una pelota

El tiempo siguió, el sol en el cielo pasó de estar en el punto más alto a ser ligeramente escondido en la línea que separa la tierra del cielo, iluminando el ambiente de colores naranja, los niños ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que ya era tan tarde hasta que sus padres comenzaron a llegar por ellos

Uno por uno, los amigos del chico de la cicatriz se marcharon hasta que sólo quedaron el chico de cabello blanquecino y él

–Ya es tarde, yo también debo marcharme Iruka– aunque le sonrió al más bajo, le estaba pidiendo en silencio una disculpa por tener que irse

El castaño le sonrió, gracias a su amigo había logrado recuperar de a poco su sonrisa y había comenzado a relacionarse con más personas que en el pasado, así que sentía que el otro no tenía responsabilidad alguna de quedarse a acompañarlo cuando él tenía a alguien que le esperara en casa

–Está bien Mizuki, no te preocupes, yo ya me iba– el castaño le despidió tranquilo, esperando que su amigo no demorara para volver a su hogar

Vio cómo su amigo daba media vuelta antes de detenerse, y voltear a ver a Iruka por el hombro, preguntándole:

–¿Te veremos de nuevo mañana en la escuela? –

Esa cuestión sorprendió a Iruka, el tono usado parecía indicar esperanza y temor, como si pensara que el castaño sólo había ido este día para no regresar, a la vez esperando que no fuera así

Tranquilo al saber que su amigo tomaba en serio su persona, y se preocupaba por su bienestar, el chico de la cicatriz asintió con una sonrisa

–Ahí estaré– se señaló a sí mismo, emocionado por el hecho de que no estaba mintiendo y de ser capaz de decirle a un amigo que podía esperarle mañana porque no le decepcionaría

Vivir otro día normal como este, simplemente le daban esperanzas de que todo lo que creyó perdido al aceptar cuidar del niño Uzumaki, no lo estaba

Mizuki le sonrió, dándose la vuelta al fin y marcharse corriendo, dejando atrás a Iruka en medio del parque de juegos, mirando como todos se marchaban con sus respectivos padres, recordándole un poco a como él ya no tenía esa suerte

–¿Día duro? – el castaño volteó alarmado al escuchar esa voz

El Anbu que cuidaba de Naruto estaba parado a su espalda, con el niño despierto en sus brazos moviendo sus pequeños brazitos sobre la máscara del Anbu el cual no se preocupaba por este hecho ya que las pequeñas manos estaban a una distancia que ni siquiera le rozaba

A Iruka aún le sorprendía la manera en la que el bebé parecía estar cómodo con cualquier extraño, debía advertirle cuando fuera más grande lo preocupante y peligroso que podía ser este hecho

–¿Qué haces aquí? – aún receloso con la presencia del niño más grande, se acercó para tomar al rubio de sus brazos –creí que los Anbu no se mostraban ante las personas–

–No veo a nadie más que, a ti y a mí, en este solitario parque– responde despreocupado, una mirada al lugar y para desconcierto del más bajo, el mayor tiene razón –vuelvo a preguntar, ¿día duro? –

El castaño mira fijamente al enmascarado, en un intento por averiguar el rostro que hay detrás, teniendo como base el poco cabello platinado que no logra cubrirle la máscara, antes de responder con un poco de indiferencia al tratarse de un extraño

–Un día normal– responde, mirando al niño con marcas en las mejillas, quien se ha mantenido tranquilo y en silencio, mirándolos con sus enormes ojos azules curiosos, algo muy raro, pero peculiar en él

–Creí que tus días normales eran cuando cuidabas de Naruto– no es una pregunta, pero al Umino no le importa porque responde de todas formas

–Me refiero a los días normales antes de que llegara Naruto–

El silencio que sigue a su declaración no es de extrañar, el menor había respondido con algo de molestia por el interrogatorio, seguramente planeado del otro

Cuando vuelve a mirar, el Anbu se ha marchado y a Iruka no le parece extraño

Se da media vuelta con un Naruto balbuceante y más pesado de lo que era antes en brazos, pero de alguna manera le reconforta lograr cargarlo con un poco de esfuerzo

Ambos emprenden el camino de vuelta a la residencia Umino

…

Pasan los días, las interacciones del primer día entre Iruka y el Anbu son las mismas hasta tal punto de volverse repetitivas

El Anbu molesta a Iruka y este le responde molesto y a veces algo grosero

Iruka va a la escuela de mañana, jugara con sus amigos de tarde, hará sus deberes de noche y en medio de eso, cuidara de Naruto

El Anbu aparecerá en la mañana para cuidar de Naruto, se meterá con Iruka hasta molestarlo antes de marcharse por la tarde y no saber nada de él en la noche, sino hasta que vuelve a aparecer al día siguiente a la misma hora de la mañana

El castaño sabe que no se queda a dormir con ellos porque implicaría más contacto y familiaridad del que por sí ya tienen. Además de que no puede dormir con la máscara puesta y como Anbu no debe revelar nada de sí mismo y sinceramente, al castaño no le importa saber nada de él, mientras siga cuidando a Naruto, todo está bien

Se ha convertido en una rutina, sus idas y venidas, sus horarios, se han acomodado al otro de tal manera de que puedan tener la menor interacción posible entre los dos o puede convertirse en una pelea, o en una molestia

Ninguno de los dos se agrada, pero se toleran

La monotonía a la que se habían acostumbrado se rompe cuando un día el Anbu no se marcha, quedándose más tiempo del necesario en la morada del menor

–¿Por qué aun no te has marchado? – el castaño no suena despectivo, sólo curioso, el otro está de pie a mitad de la casa y está ocupado dándole biberón al bebé como para preocuparse de él o molestarse por su presencia, pero la anormalidad del hecho le hace mirar con recelo al otro

–No te agrado– para ser esas sus primeras palabras, _sin duda estaban avanzando en una sana convivencia_ , pensó sarcásticamente el más bajo

–Ni yo a ti– responde, sin sorprenderse por el silencio del mayor –pero nos toleramos y ambos intentamos hacer lo mejor por Naruto, creo que eso cuenta para tenernos algo de respeto mutuo–

Cuando lo que le recibe es silencio, sabe que ha sido inútil cualquier charla que el otro haya querido comenzar, porque el aire es todo lo que recibe las palabras de Iruka y le avisan sobre la marcha del otro

A pesar de tan extraña conversación, la rutina de ambos sigue igual

–¿Cómo hago para que confíes en mí? – la pregunta fue hecha sin mala intención, la sinceridad era pura en cada palabra

–No hay forma– pero para Iruka no importaba –para hacer eso necesito saber algo de ti y el puesto que tienes no te lo permite–

El Anbu eran fuerzas especiales de élite que protegían a la aldea actuando en las sombras, además de ser el equipo especial para proteger al Hokage en tiempos de crisis

Usar máscaras no era sólo cuestión de uniforme, también implicaba la protección de la identidad de esos ninjas

Por eso, incluso si el castaño preguntará, no había forma de que algo saliera de la boca de ese ninja con el fin de no delatarse

El Anbu comprendió, asintió y se marchó de un salto

Sus vidas siguen, nada cambia, todo permanece en su lugar, excepto por Naruto quien parece crecer cada vez más

–¿Sera un niño alto? – un día pregunta el platinado mientras le entrega el bebé a Iruka

El ultimo lo mira extrañado antes de poner atención a Naruto, sus salidas al pueblo le habían permitido ver bebes y eso curiosamente le recordó al hijo de Mikoto Uchiha, un niño que parecía ser mucho más grande que el niño de marcas en las mejillas, a pesar de que la mujer de cabello negro le había asegurado que sólo era por pocos meses más grande que el rubio

–No lo sé, puede que otro le gane– responder con sinceridad era lo natural, pero eso no quitaba la incomodidad de tener que hablar con un personaje que se comportara como un amigo, sin serlo

El Anbu asintió antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos, el Jutsu que usaba debía ser muy eficiente para lograr marcharse de esa manera

El castaño sólo miro un momento el sitio vacío antes de seguir ocupándose de sus deberes escolares

Sin darse cuenta, ligeros cambios han comenzado a ocurrir

–Es como un gato– mientras Iruka recién llegaba de otra salida de con sus amigos se encontró al chico mayor molestando al menor de los tres

Si el rostro arrugado de Naruto, resaltando aún más las marcas en sus mejillas, le decía algo

–Sólo le faltan las orejas– el otro, como si no le importara el fastidio del bebé, hizo dos triángulos con la cobija que cubría al pequeño, justo encima de la cabeza del bebé aludiendo a unas pequeñas orejas

El castaño casi se ríe cuando el otro volteó a Naruto, sólo para ver como el pequeño parecía un gato enfurruñado

Decidió que lo mejor era aliviar el enojo del rubio arrebatándoselo al otro antes de que decidiera aliviar su malestar con un llanto del que no se pudieran encargar

–Deja de molestarlo o te arrepentirás– fue una advertencia breve, pero divertida

Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos para luego darle su comida del día

Situaciones parecidas sucedieron más a menudo, y las breves conversaciones entre ellos dejaron de ser ásperas para pasar a ser algo más tolerables

–Debe ser genial– el chico platinado esta acostado en el suelo del espacio que está entre las puertas corredizas de la casa, que dan al bosque, y el bosque. A su lado, acostado sobre unas mantas está Naruto

–¿Poder dormir en cualquier lugar? – el castaño habla desde su lugar, hincado frente a una pequeña mesa donde se encuentran algunos libros y libretas repartidos sobre esta, mientras está ocupado escribiendo en uno de ellos

Es fin de semana, pero se ha ocupado lo suficiente llenándose de tareas al acercarse cada vez más al término de la primera mitad de su último año y no quiere holgazanear cuando esta tan cerca de su objetivo de graduarse

Sin embargo, logró escuchar lo dicho por el otro, sólo para toparse con la imagen del Anbu observando el sueño del bebé

Hizo una broma creyendo que el otro hacía lo mismo, pero la respuesta que sale de su boca le hacen ver con más seriedad la connotación real detrás de sus palabras

–No tener que preocuparse por nada– el chico de la máscara con su mano enguantada parece intentar acariciar una mejilla del niño, sin tocarla realmente

El chico de la cicatriz le mira en silencio, de alguna manera comprende el sentimiento, el deseo o el anhelo que el otro ha intentado transmitir de manera tan despreocupada

–Debe ser genial– se muerde la lengua sin querer agregar más, pero de alguna manera cree que ambos han llegado a la misma conclusión

_Debe ser genial vivir en paz y sin preocupaciones_

Eso es lo que cualquiera desearía, pero eso le recuerda al niño menor de ambos cuidadores, que no es una realidad que pueda desearle a Naruto

Incluso ahora siendo un niño inocente ya era culpado y repudiado, cuando creciera ese desagrado sólo aumentaría y no habría nada que pudiera hacer

Porque Naruto obtuvo esa carga justo el día de su nacimiento

Y era imposible arrebatarle tal carga a menos que terminaran con su vida

Ese era su destino, el platinado lo sabía, Iruka lo sabía, todos en la aldea lo sabían

Naruto Uzumaki no podía tener una vida normal, en paz y sin preocupaciones

Por el contrario, sería señalado por la criatura en su interior por las generaciones mayores, pero sería visto con lástima e incluso visto con burla por las generaciones más jóvenes al saber de la inexistencia de figuras paternas que pudieran cuidarle y protegerle e incluso con seguridad, si seguían los pasos de sus padres terminarían aislando al pequeño niño sin llegar a acercarse a su persona por miedo al demonio en su interior

…

Aunque salir de la rutina era agradable, la mayoría de los días permanecían igual

El Anbu cuidando de Naruto, Naruto durmiendo y comiendo e Iruka yendo y viniendo de la escuela con más deberes, encargos de entrenamiento con los que apenas le era posible lidiar junto a jutsus que memorizar, sólo la idea de pronto convertirse en Gennin en toda regla era lo que le mantenía motivado para seguir esforzándose

Ese día en partículas, Iruka estaba especialmente cansado y lo primero que quería hacer era descansar por un rato en su futón en cuanto llegara a casa

Pero un suceso inesperado le estaba aguardando

Cuando llegó, corrió las puertas corredizas y se topó con el niño acomodado de lado en el centro de las mantas

Hizo una mueca al saber que no podría utilizar lo que anhelaba y se dirigió a la cocina

Ahí, el Anbu estaba intentando averiguar una forma de cocinar sin terminar por explotar la cocina

–Ni siquiera lo intentes– advirtió el castaño al ver su cuerpo frente a la estufa, no podía ver su rostro debido a la máscara, pero intuía que miraba fijamente la estufa

–Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo– no era la primera vez en que había intentado pedirle a Iruka dejarle usar la cocina, pero cuando este le pregunto por experiencia previa dijo que no había hecho nada por su cuenta y se había mantenido con comidas de puestos ambulantes o restaurantes

Ese simple hecho fue suficiente para que el chico de la cicatriz le diera un “No” rotundo al niño más alto

No es que Iruka tuviera más conocimiento que él, pero le habían enseñado lo básico y aunque aún necesitaba ayuda, creía que al menos podía defenderse en cuanto a la experiencia, sin embargo, el otro chico estaba en blanco

–Te pedí que no hicieras nada, al menos no solo– le recordó Iruka porque, aunque le había dicho que no, el otro había insistido hasta que consiguió un “Sí, pero con ayuda”

–Ahora que estas aquí, puedo hacerlo– era una lástima que no lo haya olvidado, si no hubiera sido blando, el moreno ahora estaría libre de lo que su persona tachaba como caprichos

El menor suspiró, era difícil enseñar a otras personas cuando tú mismo no sabías lo que hacías, así que no estaba seguro de poder transmitir adecuadamente las pocas técnicas de cocina aprendidas por parte de su madre

Así que, cuando iba a sacar alguna excusa, escucharon un leve, pero fuerte gemido

Por el sonido y de dónde provenía, sabían a quién pertenecía tal ruido

Se miraron alterados, o al menos el castaño miro al enmascarado con tal sentimiento antes de que los dos salieran corriendo en dirección a la sala de estar donde ambos se detuvieron abruptamente ante lo que presenciaron

Naruto, un bebé de apenas 6 meses de edad, había logrado darse la vuelta solo y eso no era todo, ahora estaba intentando apoyarse de sus piernas y manos en una posición que implicaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gatear, sin embargo, el esfuerzo de levantar su cabeza junto a su cuerpo era tanto que terminaba derrotado sobre las mantas gimiendo ya sea de molestia o de frustración al no lograrlo

Ambos se quedaron observando hasta que el rubio se rindió y decidió dar rienda suelta a su llanto debido al cansancio

Kakashi esperaba que Iruka tomara al bebé para tranquilizarlo, pero cuando siguió en el suelo sollozando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que el niño ya no estaba ahí

No se sorprendió por este giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, pero tampoco esperaba que se desarrollaran de esta manera, así que sólo tomó al menor para mecerlo con sus brazos

Una vez apaciguado el niño, decidió ir a buscar al niño de la cicatriz que, por la estructura de la casa, no se encontraba en otro lugar más que en el espacio de descanso entre la residencia y el bosque

Sentado y mirando al vacío, el niño parecía extrañamente triste

–¿Estas bien? – no estaba acostumbrado a preguntar sobre las emociones de otros, así que su voz sonó incomoda tal como se sentía en ese instante

Si el moreno hubiera contestado al chico de la élite, le habría salvado de tal vergüenza, pero no fue así

Al contrario, sólo le miró por un largo rato antes de estrechar su mirada al encontrarse con el bulto en sus brazos

Por un segundo, el platinado pudo jurar que no tardaría en ver la mirada de desprecio que todos los aldeanos le dirigían al Uzumaki y se puso a la defensiva por reflejo

Pero un suspiro cansado fue todo lo que provino del otro niño

–¿Sabes? – la voz de Umino sonaba lejana y distante, pero anhelante –inconscientemente me aferré a este día a día pensando en ello como un sueño, como si mi vida no hubiera sido cambiada, creyendo firmemente que mis padres me despertarían y abrazarían– deja de mirar al lejano bosque y vuelve a posar su mirada sobre los ojos azules de un inocente –pero al verlo hacer algo así, haciéndome presenciar su pequeño logro, me hizo ser consciente de que sólo me estaba engañando– luego bajo su mirada y abrazo sus rodillas a su pecho –ahora oficialmente él es parte de mi vida y yo de la suya–

A pesar de ser una declaración certera, el tono utilizado en ella indicaba un sentimiento menos que eufórico

–Presenciaras sus primeras veces, eso está claro, no puedes evitarlo– el platinado no entendía el sentimiento decaído del otro

–Lo sé– y su actitud hacía lo sucedido le molestaba

–Creí que al fin te habías acostumbrado a la idea de cuidarlo, de velar por su seguridad y eso implica ser testigo de cada pequeña cosa que haga– era la primera vez que Kakashi estaba hablando más de lo debido, pero el castaño no se dio cuenta o sólo lo ignoró

–Me he acostumbrado, soy consciente de la situación de Naruto y no le deseo mal, pero aún me cuesta aceptarlo–

Las palabras descuidadas dichas por alguien inteligente y maduro, pero aun siendo un niño, hicieron enfadar a Kakashi

–No hay nada que aceptar en cuidar de un niño necesitado, que sólo desea recibir amor, egoístamente te resistes a la tarea porque un pasado insignificante ante el presente aun nubla tu juicio y te impide pensar con inteligencia y madurez– aunque no lo dijo claramente, el suceso al que se refería era claro para ambos

Después de todo, lo único que hacía renuente a Umino Iruka sobre Uzumaki Naruto, era la muerte de sus padres

Hatake Kakashi sin darse cuenta había llamado a la pérdida de seres queridos algo insignificante

Afectado, pero aun calmado, el chico respondió de manera educada, pero con palabras llenas de hostilidad

–El único egoísta aquí eres tú, porque lo que tu pides no es aceptación– levanto el rostro, mirando directamente a los orificios de la máscara donde deberían estar unos ojos devolviéndole la mirada –es olvido y resignación–

Si el Anbu pensó que el castaño estaba siendo terco, el castaño creyó que el Anbu estaba siendo insensible

Kakashi aun con Naruto en brazos, regresó a la casa, decidiendo velar por el sueño del niño ahora que creía que no podía confiar en el moreno. Mientras, Iruka se quedó fuera de la residencia mirando hacía el bosque pensando por primera vez en la realidad de su situación

Ninguno de los dos, siendo tan jóvenes y sin nadie cercano que les guiara por el camino de la empatía, podían saber lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo el otro

Resultando en un gran malentendido y en un distanciamiento que duraría un largo tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según recuerdo, los bebés de 6 a 10 meses comienzan a gatear, así que Iruka se enfrentará a más cambios que le puedan conmocionar, tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido XD  
> Por cierto, ¿ustedes creen que Iruka tenía razón y necesita más tiempo para acostumbrarse? ¿O Kakashi tenía razón al decir que Iruka no estaba pensando en su situación con inteligencia y madurez?.  
> En lo personal, creo que ambos tienen puntos válidos


	8. El sabor del Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por un segundo, Iruka no pudo descifrar su sabor, para él esta explosión de sabores hogareña le recordaba tanto a su madre, cuando se la preparaba a su padre

Cuando Iruka vuelve a entrar a la casa, nota la ausencia del Anbu, sin embargo, su enojo de antes no parece haberse enfriado e ignora este último hecho

Notando lo frías que se han vuelto las noches, cierra con fuerza la puerta deslizante de la vivienda antes de recordar que debe tener más cuidado con sus movimientos para evitar despertar a una pequeña bola de ruido y llanto

Escucha un quejido, cuando voltea alarmado creyendo haberlo despertado se encuentra con el pequeño quejándose un poco de la posición en la que se encuentra antes de resolverlo girando sobre sí mismo y acomodándose mejor

El niño suspira con alivio antes de recordar con amargura que realmente no había sido su imaginación, el pequeño realmente había intentado gatear antes y no había forma de que se hubiera equivocado al verlo por segunda vez en el día

Decide que pensara sobre eso más tarde y se recuesta en el futón, antes de pensarlo mejor y dejar almohadas rodeando al pequeño en caso de que vuelva a rodar, evitando que llegue al frío piso y asegurándose de que se mantenga en el futón

…

Para su buena o mala suerte, el castaño no estaba seguro de cómo debía ver la situación, el Anbu desapareció justo cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de medio año de Iruka

Ahora que tenía más tiempo libre, el más joven podía pasar más tiempo con el pequeño de 6 meses de edad mientras pasaban los días

Al castaño no le molestaba pasar tiempo con Naruto, de hecho, lo sintió como un respiro de todo ese extenuante trabajo escolar que lo agotaba tanto física como mentalmente, por eso un cambio de aires con el pequeño no le venía mal

Gracias a que estaba más pegado a Naruto, tal como lo hacía en un inicio antes de que el Anbu se ofreciera como niñera, podía notar ciertas dificultades que tenía el infante

Tal parece, lograr rodar era un logro en sí mismo que el otro había logrado por cuenta propia, pero gatear era un asunto distinto pues al rubio parecía dificultarle mantener su cuerpo alineado junto a su cabeza levantada, parecía algo sencillo, pero a la vez difícil para quien deseaba realizarlo

En este punto el castaño no estaba seguro de que hacer, ¿debía ayudarlo o debía dejar que lo lograra por su cuenta?, era muy difícil decidir qué hacer cuando su propio ser estaba inseguro sobre qué hacer

Además, el Uzumaki finalmente había alcanzado la edad para comer más que sólo leche, eso significaba que Umino tenía que comenzar a hacer papillas y estar más pendiente de su crecimiento, no sabía cuánto llegara a acrecer ya que no tiene referencias de su altura, nunca había visto a los padres del niño en persona por muy populares que fueran, así que no tenía ninguna idea

Al menos lo que podía destacar el castaño era que ya no tendría un Anbu molesto diciéndole a cada momento lo que tenía o no que hacer

¡Había cuidado de Naruto sin que nadie más quisiera hacerlo y aun así lo había llamado egoísta!

Que persona tan más insoportable, él no sabía por lo que el niño había pasado, no tenía idea con lo que tenía que lidiar todos los días

Él no sabía nada de Iruka

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó como Naruto intentaba por cuarta vez ponerse en posición para gatear sólo para caer rendido sin posibilidad alguna de lograr levantarse, pues ya cansado de tanto fallo comenzó a llorar

Un poco divertido por esto, el chico de la cicatriz se permitió sonreír levemente antes de tomar al pequeño y comenzar a mecerlo para calmarlo

–Ya, ya– susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda y logrando recargarlo en su hombro, deteniendo sus movimientos al notar un olor peculiar en el infante –creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal– sonrió para sí mismo algo resignado ya que no tenía de otra más que cambiarle el pañal

…

Los días pasaban más lento e Iruka no sabía porque

Algo en su subconsciente le susurraba a gritos que era por la notoria falta de presencia de un tipo silencioso, pero el castaño se negaba a creer que hubiera desarrollado un sentimiento de reconocimiento por la presencia de alguien que ni siquiera extrañaba

Si acaso, lo único que le reconocería Iruka era que, gracias a él, fue fácil dividir su vida entre cuidar a Naruto y asistir a la escuela porque era consciente de que, si no hubiera sido por él, no habría manera de que hubiera hecho ambas cosas a la vez

Pero era el único crédito real que le daría ni más ni menos

Además, no creía eso de que el Anbu realmente los hubiera dejado, no cuando era su deber proteger al pequeño niño que en estos momentos tenía entre brazos

Puede que este enojado con él, pero había dejado en claro en esa discusión que realmente se preocupaba por Naruto y no creía que dejara al rubio solo porque se peleó con él

Se sentía incómodo cada vez que pensaba que el tipo podría estar vigilándolos más secretamente de lo que ya hacía, pero luego pensó que era lo mejor, así evitarían los roces entre ellos

El castaño se dedicó a mirar al bebé que tenía ahora a su total cuidado, era tan pequeño y tan frágil y aun así parecía irradiar vitalidad de esos ojos azules tan hermosos que casi podría comparar con el cielo o con una joya de zafiro, pero muchos más claros

El pequeño, como si hubiera estado sintiendo la mirada del mayor entre sueños, arrugo el rostro resaltando las marquitas en sus mejillas y haciendo que su rostro se viera como el de un gato enfurruñado

Al castaño le recordó cuando el Anbu jugó con Naruto y provoco que pusiera esa misma cara, causándole gracia

Mientras con un dedo tocaba la nariz del menor para que relajara el rostro y volviera a sus sueños tranquilos, supuso que también debía atribuirle el haberle dejado pasar buenos ratos

…

Había ingredientes que Iruka necesitaba para preparar las papillas, según la lista que le había dejado la señora Mikoto

Y eran cosas que no tenía

Se mordió el labio, debatiéndose en que debía hacer, pues necesitaba las verduras para comenzar con esas papillas o Naruto realmente se negaría a comerlas cuando fuera más grande, debido a que decidió darle las de fruta con buen sabor a las nutritivas

El debate interno que el castaño tenía consigo mismo era la incógnita de salir o no, después de todo, había pasado un tiempo desde que había salido a encontrarse con las miradas llenas de odio y desprecio de los aldeanos

No quería tener que afrontarlas tan rápido, le temblaba el cuerpo, era un niño y por supuesto que temblaría de temor a la incertidumbre que le esperaba al tener que volver a salir para encontrarse con esos ojos fríos y desagradables, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía postergarlo más

Tomó a Naruto y lo amarro en un rebozo como había venido haciendo desde que aprendió como hacerlo y decidió que era mejor terminar con las cosas desagradables rápido

Salió de su casa, un lugar apartado de la aldea y colocada para su clan específicamente, del cual en su familia sólo quedaba él

Iba a paso lento, ligero, reduciendo la velocidad más y más, esperando inconscientemente detenerse antes de llegar al centro del pueblo, temeroso por lo que ahí encontraría

Decidió detenerse mientras colocaba al rubio de la manera adecuada en su pecho, esperando que ambos pudieran enfrentar a esta gente

Muy atrevido de su parte pensar que un pequeño le protegería de lo que sea que viniera

Pasó la línea divisoria entre la parte exterior de la aldea, para adentrarse definitivamente al núcleo donde eran colocados los puestos de comida populares y céntricos

Una vez que puso un pie dentro, pudo sentir las miradas clavarse en él como piedras en su espalda, a medida que avanzaba, la carga era cada vez más y más pesada

–Ese es el niño que cuida del monstruo–

–Pobre, por lo que tiene que pasar–

–¿ese niño es el que lleva al demonio verdad? –

–Que agallas para traer consigo a esa abominación–

Iruka podía escuchar todo lo dicho por las personas, a pesar de hacer que no escuchaba nada, podía sentir como sus orejas se calentaban cuando era obvio que estaban hablando de él

Recibía desde comentarios desagradables, de desdén hasta compasivos, de pena, rayando en la lástima

Iruka quería reír de lo hipócrita que podía ser la gente

No tenían reparos en llamar monstruo, demonio o abominación a un bebé y hablar mal de un niño que habían perdido a sus padres, los cuales desafortunadamente habían muerto después de dar la vida por personas que trataban como la peste a los hijos de sus salvadores

Iruka, en un gesto de deseo vengativo, deseaba que se lavaran la boca con ácido cada vez que sus palabras salían de sus labios con el propósito de hablar mal de un inocente

Y todavía tienen el descaro de sentir lástima por su persona, como si eso fuera lo que necesitara de ellos

Nadie se preocupó por él cuando sólo era un huérfano más que había perdido a ambos padres en el ataque del Kyuubi, tampoco se preocuparon de su bienestar cuando se le fue asignado cuidar de Naruto cuando obviamente sólo era un niño tratando de cuidar a otro niño mucho más pequeño, incluso ahora, nadie se preocupa por tenderle una mano cuando se queda sin guarniciones o condimentos y él necesita venir a comprarlos a pesar del rechazo que ya ha experimentado innumerables veces

Ellos no tenían razones para sentir lástima por Iruka, así como Iruka no tenía razones para sentir lástima por sí mismo cuando el niño que cuidaba estaba en una peor situación que él

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, avergonzado de sí mismo, el castaño no había sido diferente de estas personas, no habría comenzado a cambiar su forma de pensar respecto al bebé en sus brazos sino hubiera tratado con él directamente

Era igual de basura e hipócrita como todos ellos, sólo podía sentir asco de sí mismo

Con pensamientos tan depresivos en su mente, el castaño giró para intentar entrar a la primera tienda de comestibles, sólo para ser retenido por el dueño en persona

–No puedes pasar aquí con eso– el hombre de pie con brazos cruzados, miraba a Iruka como si fuera un bicho que podría aplastar con el doble de su tamaño y apuntó desdeñoso al bulto en el pecho del castaño donde reposaba el pequeño rubio

Sintiendo el peligro, instintivamente apegó más a Naruto a su pecho, sin retroceder

–Tengo dinero–

A pesar de intentar negociar, el hombre se burló como si el castaño fuera tonto y no hubiera entendido, por lo que decidió volver a repetirse y esta vez ser más claro

–No puedes entrar con ese monstruo aquí– señalo el hombre, antes de mirarlo seriamente como si le retara a decir algo más, por supuesto, el castaño no lo hizo y no tardó en darle la espalda ignorando la presencia del niño

Umino rechino los dientes, molesto porque tratara al bebé con tanto desprecio, pero decidió que enfadarse no traería nada bueno

Además, por los quejidos de Naruto ya se sentía igual de incómodo de estar en ese lugar, así que sin más se retiró, con más gente cuchicheando a su espalda luego de esa escena

Intentó continuar en otros puestos, en aquellos donde normalmente le había dicho el Hokage que hacían otros ninjas los recados, esperando que la gente fuera amable y condescendiente

Más equivocado no pudo haber estado

De todas las tiendas a las que entro, cada una fue más grosera que la anterior, deshaciéndose de él como si fuera un perro pulgoso de la calle

Incluso está seguro que le tendrían más compasión a un perro hambriento que un bebé llorando y clamando por atención si estos consideran que el niño es un demonio

¿Qué tenían en la cabeza estas personas para tratar a un par de niños peor que a un animal?

Ah, el castaño estaba realmente furioso, no podía pensar con claridad y ya se estaba desquitando comparándose como si él fuera la poca cosa y no las personas desagradables que se habían comportado como unos verdaderos malditos

Y para el colmo de los males, el cielo parecía estar de acuerdo con el mal humor de Iruka, tomando en cuenta el tiempo y la temporada, una lluvia era de esperar

Pero no para un niño que no tenía idea de que el clima podía llegar a ser tan tormentoso y volátil

Lo primero que intento Iruka cuando notó las gotas de lluvia fue intentar correr a esconderse en cualquier establecimiento que estuviese abierto

Sin embargo, apenas intentaba poner un pie dentro era rechazado y echado de inmediato, como si una lluvia no pudiera enfermar de gravedad a un niño de sólo seis meses

¡Podría morir!

O tal vez sólo estaba exagerando, pero Iruka creía que esos malditos estaban siendo especialmente crueles el día de hoy, dejando que dos niños, especialmente un bebé, pasaran frío en medio de una lluvia que no parecía tener fin

Resignado porque era obvio que no obtendría nada de ellos intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar fuera del pueblo, pero la lluvia sólo se intensifico empapándolo y haciéndole sentir frio en sus extremidades, ni siquiera podía sentir el cuerpo siempre cálido de Naruto contra su pecho

Asustado y temeroso, intentó rogar porque le dejaran entrar, pero nadie tuvo la buena voluntad de dejarlo entrar y el castaño siguió su camino sin rumbo hasta que logró encontrar con su mirada un puesto que estaba abierto a pesar de la lluvia

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró rápidamente, recuperando el aliento perdido e intentando encontrar con sus manos frías a través de la manta, con miedo de causarle frío a Naruto con su toque, el calor del pequeño sin éxito

–¡Oh por el Hokage!, ¿Qué te paso? – Iruka se congelo, temeroso

Frente a él, había un hombre ojos rasgados que tenía el rostro contraído en desconcierto, probablemente porque Iruka había invadido su negocio, y miraba fijamente a Iruka

El castaño se negó a responder, armándose de valor para decir lo que le preocupaba realmente en ese momento

–¡Por favor! – descubrió la manta, revelando el cabello rubio del bebé y eso pareció captar la atención del hombre –¡no sé qué le sucede! – cerró los ojos frustrado, porque no tenía idea alguna de cómo ayudarlo y creía que Naruto se estaba poniendo realmente frío

El hombre detrás de la gran barra, alzó ambas cejas sorprendido al darse cuenta que el niño tenía entre sus brazos a un bebé, ambos estaban bastante mojados por la lluvia y eso era preocupante para un hombre como él

Apagó las llamas y tapo lo que cocinaba, antes de secarse las manos y acercarse cauteloso al niño que tiritaba no sabía si del frío, miedo o llanto, aunque con tanta lluvia no sabía si estaba llorando

Se acercó al castaño, antes de arrodillarse frente a él, esperando que abriera los ojos, al ver que no lo hacía, decidió tocar el hombro del niño antes de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y abierta, esperando que confiara en sus intenciones

–¿Te importa si lo sostengo un momento? – extendió sus manos, haciendo alusión a que quería cargar a Naruto

Iruka miró las grandes manos del hombre, no sintió ninguna mala intención de su ser al ver su sonrisa, pero aun dudaba de entregar a Naruto, aun así, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que un adulto más racional y menos asustado, que como él lo estaba ahora, para encargarse del pequeño

Dejó suavemente la manta en las manos del hombre, acunando con cuidado al rubio para que no cayera y pudiera ser sostenido de la manera adecuada

Una vez que tuvo al niño en sus manos, no dudo en levantarse para entrar a su casa, que resultaba estar conectada con su establecimiento, buscando una manta más seca y caliente que pudiera usar para cobijar al niño ya que la que le entregaron estaba bastante mojada

–Papi, papi, ¿Qué haces? – su hija, menor que el niño que al parecer se quedó en la entrada del establecimiento se acercó, tenía gran cabello castaño y ojos oscuros se acercó curiosa

–Hija, ayuda a papi y busca una toalla para ofrecérsela a un niño que está esperando afuera– fue todo lo que logró explicar mientras desenredaba la manta del cuerpo del infante y comprobaba si su ropa también se encontraba mojada, por suerte, la manta fue la que termino por llevarse todo el daño

–Si papa– al ver a su padre ocupado, no dudo en obedecer y correr afuera, donde le recibió un viento helado debido a la lluvia, se regresó rápidamente para colocarse algo encima antes de llegar corriendo con el niño de pie a la entrada del establecimiento, lo notó empapado y tiritando de frío, pero al contrario de ella parecía soportarlo sin quejarse –toma, papa me dijo que te diera esto– se acercó cautelosa al extraño, pero el chico apenas y reacciono volviéndola curiosa, pero no necesito volver a llamarlo porque la notó extendiéndole una toalla a su persona

–¿Para mí? – pregunto incrédulo, la niña sólo pudo asentir inocentemente sin notar que el otro dudaba del porque le daban tal objeto, pero decidió aceptarlo con gratitud –te lo agradezco mucho–

–No es nada– la niña sonrió antes de tomar la mano del castaño y llevarlo a sentarse en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, esperando que alejarse de la entrada lo hiciera dejar de tiritar –no debes exponerte al frío– lo riño como si el niño no fuera varios años mayor que ella

–No quiero causar molestias– a Iruka le hizo sonreír la bondad de la pequeña, aún no era contaminada por los adultos que vivían dentro de la aldea y que tenían todo menos buena voluntad a su persona

–No es ninguna molestia– el hombre que había estado dentro con Naruto, salió con el pequeño envuelto en una manta diferente –no está mojado ni tampoco tiene fiebre, parece ser muy tranquilo ya que no lloró incluso cuando despertó en los brazos de un extraño– el mayor sonrió, mirando con cariño y alegría como se supone que debería ver a un bebé, con una cálida mirada

El castaño de inmediato se puso de pie y se acercó para recibir a Naurto y marcharse, el hombre al ver sus intenciones, alzo una mano para detenerlo

–¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto con una ceja alzada al ver acercarse al otro niño acercarse tan decidido

–Yo…– Iruka no tenía palabras para expresar sus acciones vergonzosas y se decidió por disculparse y agradecer como era debido, con una reverencia tal cómo le habían enseñado –…lamento mucho las molestias, estamos muy agradecidos con el trato que nos ha dado e intentaremos no volver a molestarlo, por favor, sólo por esta vez, déjenos ir, juro que se lo pagare–

Con tanta maleficencia alrededor, el castaño ya no podía creer que un adulto pudiera hacer algo bueno a menos que estuviera esperando por algo a cambio

El hombre permaneció en silencio unos segundos, evaluando a Iruka y comprendiendo el porqué de su comportamiento, al parecer los cielos habían planeado que este niño llegara a sus manos y él no los iba a decepcionar

–¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? – el castaño levantó la cabeza, alarmado, no tenía idea de lo que fuera pedir el hombre –come un plato de mi ramen, no quiero jactarme, pero es el mejor de toda Konoha–

Eso desarmo por completo a Iruka, ¿el hombre sólo quería pagarle dándole ramen?, no se esperaba eso

El hombre hizo un gesto para que Iruka se sentara, e iba a hacerlo desconcertado, pero se detuvo cuando vio las intenciones de entregarle el bebé a la niña

–Yo puedo…– iba a ofrecerse a cargar a Naruto mientras el hombre cocinaba, pero el adulto lo desestimo con una sola mano

–Estas muy mojado, deberás esperar a que te seques un poco y que el calor regrese a tu cuerpo– explico, mientras regresaba al puesto frente a la cocina y gran olla que había abandonado y encendía el fuego de nuevo –no te preocupes, el ramen ayudara–

El castaño estaba gratamente sorprendido, más cuando vio a la niña sonreírle abiertamente al rubio como si no hubiera escuchado sobre quien era él

–Tu bebé es muy lindo– dijo la niña sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos –¿Cuál es su nombre? –

El chico de la cicatriz estuvo tentado por decirle que no era suyo, pero en este momento esa explicación no tenía cabida, además, estaba más preocupado por cómo se tomarían el haber acogido al Jinchuriki de la aldea en su establecimiento

–Naruto– para la sorpresa de Umino, ninguno de los dos reacciono

–Papi, ¿ese nombre no lo lleva un ingrediente del ramen? – pregunto emocionada la pequeña, ignorando la crisis por la que pasaba el castaño

–Así es hija– sonrió el hombre, antes de girarse y preguntarle con una sonrisa a un todavía perdido castaño –¿y cuál es tu nombre? –

–Iruka– respondió en un murmuro avergonzado por no haberse presentado, antes de intentarlo nuevamente –Umino Iruka, señor–

–Bueno Iruka– sirvió los fideos y condimentos en un plato hondo antes de presentárselo al niño de once años, a este último le pareció que era el plato de Ramen más apetitoso que había visto en su vida –aquí está tu delicioso plato de ramen, servido únicamente en Ichiraku Ramen–

–Gracias– el castaño tomó los palillos, con las miradas de ambos, el adulto y la niña expectantes sobre su persona, sintiéndose un poco ansioso por tanta atención, decidió tomar un pequeño bocado

–¿Y? – el hombre, al ver el rostro decaído del niño iluminarse con sólo una probada de su platillo sonrió enternecido –¿Cómo sabe? –

–Sabe…– por un segundo, Iruka no pudo descifrar su sabor, para él esta explosión de sabores hogareña le recordaba tanto a su madre, cuando se la preparaba a su padre sólo para celebrar que habían regresado vivos de una misión, eran tardes de risa y juego, pero sobre todo de una reunión cálida y familiar –sabe…– las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su visión y, a su vez, comenzaron a amontonarse para finalmente rodar por sus mejillas –sabe delicioso– con voz rota se obligó a completar la oración

Tanto el hombre como su hija sonrieron, dejando que el niño llorara a rienda suelta, cómo no se le había permitido llorar en un buen tiempo, como si por un momento se hubiera desligado de la responsabilidad, del dolor y de la pena y hubiera vuelto a ser un niño otra vez, como lo sigue y como lo será hasta crecer y convertirse en adulto

…

Cuando Iruka terminó de comer, no sólo se sentía cálido por fuera, sino también por dentro

A pesar de que el hombre insistió en que no había necesidad de que pagara, el castaño insistió no queriendo dejar a este buen hombre sin una paga adecuada por su delicioso platillo

–En verdad muchas gracias por la comida y lamento mucho haberle causado tantas molestias– el chico Umino se había recompuesto un poco del llanto y de la vergüenza, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para agradecer correctamente al hombre, el primer adulto que los había tratado con tanta amabilidad sin obligación o sin esperar nada a cambio

–Está bien, si alguna vez mi hija pasara por lo que tú, me gustaría que alguien le tendiera la mano de la misma manera– explico el hombre, con sus ojos arrugándose más y una sonrisa estirada en su rostro que indicaba lo feliz que estaba por ayudar

–De nuevo muchas gracias, ¿Ichiraku-san? – el hombre se rio como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso antes de corregir

–Mi nombre es Teuchi– se presentó el hombre, antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la niña –y está mi hija Ayame– la niña lo saludo con una sonrisa de dientes completos muy alegre, despidiéndose también animada de Naruto quien ya estaba en los brazos de Iruka

–Muchas gracias Teuchi-san y Ayame-san– reverencio Iruka con respeto –prometo volver a comer aquí siempre que pueda–

–Siempre serán bienvenidos Iruka– respondió Teuchi antes de que su expresión se volviera seria y mirara con lo que podrían ser ojos entrecerrados al castaño, no estaba seguro –aunque me parece extraño que hayas llegado tan empapado a la tienda–

Con toda la hospitalidad recibida por parte de esta pequeña familia, Iruka no quería que cargaran con sus problemas así que logró excusarse con rapidez

–Vivo lejos de aquí, sólo venía a comprar víveres cuando la lluvia me alcanzo– explico, omitiendo todos los penosos detalles de gente de la que ni siquiera valía la pena quejarse

–Ya veo, espera aquí– Teuchi era un hombre grande y algo viejo, pero no era tonto, había deducido por el nombre del bebé quien era el niño y por la reticencia de Iruka por contar más detalles por donde habían ido las cosas así que regreso por nombres y ubicaciones de personas realmente agradables que sólo serían encontradas si buscaban bien y le entregó la lista al niño –aquí tienes, conozco un par de comercios que aún no están podridos por la avaricia y las personas en ellos son buenas personas, tampoco dirán nada–

El castaño tomó sorprendido la lista, sin creer que el otro le hubiese entregado algo que consideraba en estos momentos tan valioso, además de que esto le decía al Umino que a pesar de saber quiénes eran, seguí tratándolo de buena manera

–Gracias– Iruka tuvo ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero logró contenerse –muchas gracias– sonrió

Naruto, quien no había hecho ruido desde que llegaron al lugar al parecer notando el estado inestable de Iruka, no dudo en balbucear alegre al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de su cuidador

Eso sólo hizo sonreír a las tres personas que presenciaron tan graciosa faceta del más joven

–Son muy buenos niños– dijo Teuchi mientras miraba a Iruka alejarse con Naruto colgado de él de nuevo en el rebozo

–Sí– estuvo de acuerdo su hija antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa junto a su padre, ambos felices por poder ayudar a alguien el día de hoy

…

Los días pasaron, con el viento, el ambiente y el clima más cambiante

Había logrado conseguir no sólo ingredientes, sino comerciantes que realmente no los juzgaban por quienes o por lo que eran, dejándolos ser en la compra de los víveres, de ropa e incluso de cosas de bebé

Todos esos comercios tenían un montón de variedad y gracias eso, el castaño había logrado comprarle bastantes cosas al pequeño rubio

Luego, un día, luego de aceptar que Naruto estaba creciendo y lo haría a su lado decidió que había llegado el momento

Iruka pensó mucho sobre esto, pero era hora de que afrontara la realidad por completo

Guardo la comida que había empacado

Abrigo bastante bien a Naruto

Se colocó bastante ropa cómoda y a la vez abrigadora antes de colocarse sus zapatillas y salir

Con rumbo a La Piedra de los Héroes


End file.
